Wolf Monarchy
by sinisteruto
Summary: "What if Scott had a much darker past? What if the werewolves had a queen to serve? What if the wolves had a law enforcement and military force? And what if Scott was trapped in the epicentre of all of tese developments? How different or similar would his journery become?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf or any other tv series I might use for inspiration.

 _ **A Darker Past**_

 _My name is Scott McCall, a high school student in Beacon Hills High School, and this is my story. I was raised by my mother and my father has been absent since I was but a little child. He left behind a gaping hole in our life but only for a little while as it was filled by Yao Fei and his daughter, Shado._

 _It started when I was only eight years old, and I had sneaked out of my house at night in order to explore the streets. I had always been scared of the dark and I hated my fear of it, which is why I decided to venture the streets at night in order to concur my fears. As I walked the streets I realised that the street lights and the automobile headlights made this a very bearable adventure, even moreso than staying in my room at night. I concluded that simply venturing the streets at night was not in any way going to help me concur my fears, and so I went into the woods, where it was pitch black and quiet. Looking back at this day from my vintage point makes me wonder what in the world had gotten into my head back then. Was it maybe my loneliness stemming from my social awkwardness or was it the void left behind by my dad that drove me insane? Perhaps the lack of a strong male figure in the house made me feel the need to become strong for my mother ?_

 _Whatever the reason may be, I happened to find exactly what I was looking for in the woods, perhaps more than that, because that was the first time that I met Shado, it was also the first of many times that she almost killed me. I found her getting rid of the corpse of a man she had recently killed, and as expected, one can imagine the sheer overwhelming amount of shock and fear that took hold of me, so much so that I immediately had a combination panic and asthma attack, and I soon passed out._

 _To this day I don't know how I survived, but the next thing I knew was that I was waking up in some sort of secret lair in the caves, and I was all tied up, couldn't even move a muscle. I later learned what had really happened, that I had actually died roughly ten minutes later but Shado had been able to rescuscitate me and taken me back to hers and her dad's secret lair. Her dad, my mentor, Jao Fei had been furious with her for not only being caught in the act by a mere child but also for bringing said child to their secret base. They contemplated killing me for a long time but they couldn't bring themselves to do it because the act would defile not only their code of conduct as assassins but also their moral intergrity. So they kept me there, untied and able to move relatively freely, but never allowed to leave the hideout. After a while I started to form a bond with them because despite being my kidnappers, they actually treated me quite well and always made sure I was fed and clothed. I actually started to grow very fond of them, especially Shado because she was so loving and caring towards me, and Jao Fei because he provided the masculine presence that had always been missing in my life._

 _Eventually the bond and trust between us grew so much that they started training me in their ways, and it was soon after that I became consciously aware that my asthma was something of the past. Shado explained that the 'special' tea that they made me drink everyday for the last six months was actually an ancient chinese medicine and that that was why my illness was a thing of the past. This made me wonder whether they had already decided to train me six months ago already, but at the time I had been too excited to care._

 _I soon learned that Shado was a former ballroom dancer and gymnast in her youth and that Jao Fei was a former mixed martial arts amateur champion, he never turned pro because he joined the Japanese Military soon afterwards. He'd also come from a family of ninjas/assassins and knew various forms of martial arts and assassination techniques from an early age. Shado was quite young, in fact, she was still a teenager when we met even though she apparently seemed to have advanced knowledge of computer science and technological engineering. Jao Fei on the other hand had a PHD in microbiology and was formerly involved in stem cell research at a Japanese Military owned island on the outskirts of the Pacific Ocean._

 _Nothing was ever verbally confirmed, but to me it became clear that I was some kind of experiment, no, actually experiment is a bad word to describe it, more like, I was some sort of pet project for the two of them. They seemed intent to pass on absolutely all of their knowledge unto me no matter if it was the last thing they did, almost as if trying to create a Jao Fei/Shado hybrid. Of course it could also be that they were competing with each other, to see who could be a better teacher to me._

 _The knowledge I gained for the next six/seven years was more than I could have ever imagined. I mastered all the millie weapon techniques that I could think of, sword, mace, scythe, shuriken, kunai, spear, zabatou, staff, nun-chuks, machete, knife, garrote, you name it, everything one could use to slice and stab or beat the living daylights out of someone, I was able to learn how to use. My martial arts skills became unparalled, this I realised is thanks in part to the early gymnastics and ballroom dancing that Shado had started me off on. It allowed my body to become inhumanly flexible and agile and gave me strength, grace, balance and co-ordination in abundance, everything a martial artist needed._

 _And then there was the knowledge. I learned a lot about how to stay under the radar. One of the earliest things Shado taught me was computer programming and hacking. At this level, I could hack into practically anything in the world, even the FBI and possibly CIA are not beyond my limits if I so desired, or rather, if I was willing to or needed to take the risk. I learned how to make fake passports and ID cards and how to dissapear and cross borders without detection, how to control my heartbeat for stealth purposes and how to control my voice frequencies and eye contact to lie effectively even under a lie detector test._

 _It was like I was some secret agent in the making or something, which technically I was, except more on the non-governmental side of things. All this time I was learning in Jao Fei's lab, conducting experiments with him and sometimes I'd be with Shado creating and inventing new mission gadjets and modyifying guns, phones, tablets, and computers to get the desired effect that we wanted. It was great learning experience and my education was faster because everything was basically practical, even though I did always try to read a lot of textbooks when I could._

 _I've only completed one official mission for my new family, it was the assassination of a serial killer who ironically enough stalked his victims by hacking their social media accounts and then anticipating the perfect timing to conduct the kill. This mission had been a two part test. First, they wanted to know if I had it in me to effectively conduct the torture and interogation procedures that they taught me in order to get a confession out of him. Secondly, I was expected to deliver the kill and provide the head as evidence of the kill. This was the final test for me in order to become officially recognised as a trustworthy companion in their ranks. If I couldn't do this then it meant that I would choke on a team mission and endanger my comrades, endanger my family. However, I would never do anything, or not do anything the result of which would endanger my loved ones, that's why I didn't hesitate even for a moments notice. I have to admit though that I was very relieved that my family only assassinates the bad guys and refuse missions regarding innocent personnel. I don't know how I would have handled the idea of killing an innocent person._

 _Nevertheless I have since returned to my biological family after my being away for roughly seven years. Jao Fei and Shado went to Japan and left me behind. They said that they would return one day, but until that day came I would have to remain in Beacon Hills as a sleeper agent. I have to be honest, it completely broke my heart to be left behind like that, but it also made sense. I would stick out like a sore thumb in Japan and that would make it difficult for me to live an inconspiscuous life. They also said that they had serious business they had to take care of in Japan and that they didn't want to drag me into it. I got the distinct feeling that they were not certain that they would survive whatever long term mission they were going on, but I hope from the bottom of my heart that they make it back._

 _Jao Fei left me an interesting but completely bizarre gift upon his departure, a flash drive containing information on all manner of mythical creatures, including werewolves and lizard like creatures known as kanema. There seemed to also be something that resembled a lion/scorpion hybrid known as a manticore and even a werejaguar amongst many things. For about a week I thought maybe this was some sort of long coded message but after carefully reading the whole book a few times I realised that no, this was just as it is, a book full of mythical creatures, well, that was until I went to school, for the first time since I was eight, only to discover that there were actually people with the surname Argent and Grimm, just like in the book. Therassa Rubel Grimm and Alisson Argent have certainly caught my attention now, especially after I got bitten by a werewolf alpha about a week ago. I needed a friend to fit in and to have a believable cover life and this guy who lives close by my house, Styles, seemed to need one as well, so I thought it would be good to be friends with him._

 _Seems like I chose a weird and troublesome friend because the first time we went out together was on some corpse hunt, trying to find the body of a woman, actually, half of her body before the Sheriff Department find it. I don't particularly like mingling with the authorities, it's not good for my cover, especially given all the questioning and interogation I've been put through since I returned in the summer. I even had a tail put on me for about a month post the interogations, and now there I was about to implicate myself with the death of a woman who was bisected recently. My mother wouldn't have been happy if she heard about that, particularly because she had interogated me even moreso than the cops. Faking amnesia was probably not the very best of ideas, but it would have taken too much effort to set up a fake six year life and it is something that while I could make it convinving enough even for the authorities not to be able to easily disprove, was far less safer than a simple case of amnesia. No one can prove that I don't have amnesia no matter how much they don't believe me, they can only speculate at best. On the other hand, having a biological father who works for the FBI would complicate things for me if I set up a dummy profile, it was possible that he would never stop investigating until he got to the truth somehow._

 _The amnesia was somewhat verifiable thanks to the worn out and beaten condition I was in when my unconscious body was left outside the hospital, curtousy of the one and only Shado. Of course I don't resent her for it, it was my plan after all. If I arrived at the hospital with a terrible concussion and my body all messed up, then no one would really question a case of amnesia, well, they would but the beat up was very significant mitigating factor. In any case those are the least bothersome issues that I have right now._

 _The first real issue of concern is the fact that my father bugged my room with hidden cameras. Unfortunately for him, I happen to have a special device that Shado and I invented that I connected to the interior of my door handle. The device has a simple enough function, that is, to send a signal directly to my phone every time my door is opened when I'm not around. Furthermore, there is software installed in my phone that jams all camera feeds within a a thirty metre radius when activated, the software also detects the light bending signature of a camera feed, thereby helping me detect the exact position of the cameras._

 _I was faced with a very difficult decision following this discovery. The mischievious and even borderline sadistic side of me wanted to move the cameras into my mother's room, just to see how dad would react. Would he pretend that nothing was happening? Would he call my mom and tell her about it, at the risk of his own credibility for spying on his family in the first place? Or would he call me and confront me about it? If he did confront me about it? What would I do, would I play mind games by pretending not to know anything about the cameras, maybe I would act appalled at the very thought of it and threaten to tell mom? Or would I just taunt and torture him about it, dangling the truth right at his face knowing that he couldn't do anything about it without exposing himself? Or would I just use it as leverage to get him to stay away from us? This is something I wanted to do, largely because of Shado's influence on me, however this time around I chose to follow Jao Fei sensei's example, just pretend I haven't noticed anything and simply move my stuff to the guest room because it is more 'preferable and comfortable' to me. This was good because I won't have to explain myself to my dad, I only needed my mother's approval, which I got without question._

 _In any case, back to the real problem at hand, my new werewolf status. Being a werewolf hasn't been much of a problem to be honest over the first week. I've got exceptional emotional control thanks to my six year training regime and therefore do not need to worry about unexpected transformations. However, I'm not so sure how I'll fair during the up and coming full moon, and I'm worried about the two hunter families that reside in the town. They are very different but equally terrifying if what I've learned from the beastiary is anything to go by._

 _The Argents are normal humans but with exceptional hunting expertise thanks to their enginuity with traps and weapons. The Grimms don't have much in the enginuity of special weapons and hunting tactics but more than make up for that with their exceptional powers, those being the super senses, super speed, super strength, super durability, and quick recovery. They are special humans mainly because they decend from a great witch and an equally great war general of the 1700s. The witch, General Robert Grimm's wife, Emilia Grimm is said to have used sacrificial magic to forgeit both her life and her witch powers along with those of her descendents exchange for strength and endurance for her husband and his descendents in order to combat against the monsters that terrorised their lands in that era and the eras to come. This is how the general became a heroe who protected his citizens from monsters, typically prefering the use of a scythe and/or a machete to decapitate all of his victims in order to bypass their exceptional healing powers, hence the legend of the Grimm Reaper._

 _It is therefore fundamental that I learn how to control myself during the full moon before I actually experience one as I'm almost certain that the Grimms and Argents will be patrolling the streets on the night of the full moon and investigating anything that looks even remotely suspiscious. I've done my research and discovered various kinds of wolfs bain. I'm interested in conducting experiments with all of them as I wish to find a way to acquire immunity to all of my weaknesses, and if total immunity is impossible, then at the very least to develop an extremely high resistance. However right now I'm only interested in one of them, that being the wolf's bane known as "Blue Moon"._

 _This type of wolf's bane is not fatal, but rather induces the effects of a full moon on any werewolf that it is used on. Werewolves and hunters both use blue moon but for very different reasons. Hunters typically drug suspects with blue moon in order to confirm their suspiscions. If the suspect is human then nothing will happen, but if the suspect is indeed a werewolf then he will lose his control and transform, prompting the hunter to take out the target. Werwolves on the other hand use this wolf's bane to enhance their powers when there is no full moon. There are various reasons for a wolf wanting to enhance their powers, but two are more common, to fight or to flee from hunters, or other types of monsters._

 _Right now I'm deep in the woods looking for the various wolf's banes, and I think I have finally found the blue moon. This is a very good breakthrough for me, because this will help me get ready for my first full moon. I can't wait to test it out, there are so many experiments I want to conduct. I'm not going to allow my werwolf status to destroy my life, I'm made of much tougher material than that. Shado always told me that the best lived life is one that is solution orientated as opposed to the one that is problem orientated. I don't dwell on my problems, I'm a solution seeker, like all scientists are supposed to be._

"What do we have here? A cute little teenage boy picking wolf's bane? Who are you and what are you doing here?" A feminine voice sounded from behind Scott, holding a gun flush against the back of his head, Scott remaining still from his crouched position because he could tell from the sound of her heartbeat and the smooth flow of her voice that this was a trained killer.

He'd noticed her sneaking up on him of course thanks to his werewolf senses, but even without them he would have noticed because he was trained too well. However, he'd decided that it was probably best to act ignorant because even if he escaped her she'd be weary of him and possibly wouldn't stop searching for him, and that would be bad if she found him because that would put his mother in danger as well, and he couldn't exactly leave town because he was supposed to be a normal teenager now, normal teenagers do not just up and leave town without telling anybody. No, he needed to play the innocent victim here and hope to get away with it, if he didn't get away with it then he'd just have to take that gun away from her and kill her. She wasn't innocent in his book anyway if she tried to kill him without proof of wrongdoing.

"My name is Scott, I'm just picking flowers and herbs" Scott replied with a nervous tone, a fake nervous tone yes but a very convincing one nonetheless.

"Picking flowers huh? Well I must say Scott, you have very perculiar taste for flowers and herbs." The woman said with a suspiscious tone.

"Ummm...yeah I guess, I'm particularly interested in detoxing agents. I want to join the lacross team and hopefully go pro one day. I need to keep a completely healthy body in order to become the best. You can look in my bag, I've been picking up detoxing agents all day." Scott explained, knowing very well that blue moon did have that effect on the human species thanks to having read it on his beastiary, which was why he had made sure to pick up all manner of detoxing herbs before looking for the blue moon so as to back up his story if he encountered an Argent or a Grimm stocking up on wolf's bane.

"I see. Yes indeed you have a vast array of detoxing herbs in that bag of yours, but from now on I forbid you from picking up this particular herb alright? Do we understand each other?" The woman pressured, pressing the gun harder against the back of Scott's head just to make it clear what would happen to him if he disobeyed her order.

"Yeah sure, I understand, but..."

"But what?" The woman demanded with a threatening undertone.

"Is it okay if I pick up as much of it as I can just for today? Then I promise not to do it ever again." Scott stuttered.

"Hehehe! I can't believe you have the nerve to negotiate with me despite everything? Do you realise that I have a gun ready to blow your brains out? You need leverage in order to enter negotiations kid, what leverage do you have over me?"

"I don't have any leverage, but you also have nothing to lose by entering negotiations. Whether you say yes or no, you lose nothing." Scott countered.

"You really like lacross that much?" The woman asked curiously.

"I like it, but it's not really my be all and end all. I have other options in life, but regardless of which option I take, I do value good health and a strong body." Scott explained, this time not lying at all but telling the truth as it was, even though this truth had absolutely nothing to do with what he was really planning to do with the wolf's bane.

"Hmmm...okay, you've officially earned a little bit of my respect, just a enough for me to let you live, and pick as much of that wolf's bane as you can for today. I like a man who goes after what he wants Scott..." The woman trailed off, as if waiting for Scott to finish the sentence for her.

"McCall, Scott McCall, and thanks Miss..."

"Argent, Miss Kate Argent, but you can call Kate." The woman replied as she reholstered her gun, crouching down right next to Scott so that she can look him directly in the eye, because she really wanted to see what the mysterious young man looked like.

"Oh my, you look even more young and innocent than you sound, and not to mention cute. You're going to break a lot of hearts Scott McCall." Kate replied, the blonde haired beauty turning Scott's head around by the chin and taking a good, long, and even lustful look at the teen wolf.

"Y-you don't look bad yourself, in fact, y-you look incredible, and badass." Scott stuttered, breathing slightly heavily thanks to the very close and personal proximity of the woman in front of him, thanks in part to her sexual appeal but also because of his new animalistic arousal, not to mention wolf pheromone sensing. As a result, Scott couldn't help but to curse himself for not training himself to control this aspect of being werewolf, if he was still human he could have easily controlled his arousal thanks to the training regime that Shado had put him through, after all, assassins had to be able to use seduction to their advantage, not the other way around.

"Badass?" Kate asked with a small chuckle, though unable to avoid the small blush threatening to spread all over her face. This kid was a lot more dearing than she thought, and certainly far less innocent than she thought if he was actually flirting with her so brazenly.

"Yeah, I mean, with the way you dress and the holding a guy at gun point and then immediately flirting with him afterwards. I've only seen stuff like that in badass movies." Scott replied with an awed expression.

"Hehe! So, I'm a movie cliche, is that it?" Kate asked amusedly.

"I was thinking more like, a fantasy come true." Scott replied with a small smile.

"So you have a 'woman with a gun' fetish? Wow Scott, this is really unexpected, but then again, preconceptions are often misleading." Kate said, the blonde bombshell getting on her feat and walking in a direction west of where Scott was crouching.

"Hey where are you going?" Scott asked curiously.

"Follow me. I'll show where you can find a lot more of that blue moon, and other types of wolf's bane." Kate replied as she carried on walking, putting an extra swerve to her movements, smirking at the fact that she could almost literally feel Scott's eyes fixated on her ass.

"Are you coming or not?" Kate asked, looking directly at Scott over her shoulder with knowing smirk, Scott blushing lightly at the realization that she knew exactly what he was doing right now, probably what he was imagining himself doing to her right now as well.

The duo ended up spending pretty much the whole day together, with Kate inexplicably telling him pretty much everything about her family, not directly of course but the way she went out of the way to show him the location of every type of wolf's bane found in Beacon Hills and the heavy implication of the existence of werewolves along with the consequences each wolf's bane had on a werewolf thereto pretty much told Scott everything he needed to know, even if Kate tried to pass it off as mythical family folklore. In any case, if Scott was alarmed or freightened at all by what he was told then he certainly didn't show it, content to just listen and ask questions here and there when he thought it was appropriate to ask, this went on and on, mixed in with a lot of flirting and soft brushing and touching on Kate's part, until it was time for Scott to go home, at which point Kate offered to give him a lift home, but not without making a stop at her house first as Kate wanted him to join her and her family for dinner.

This turn of events made Scott very suspiscious, causing him to wonder if he had been made or not. In fact, the thought crossed Scott's mind that she might want to test if he was a werewolf or not regardless of whether he had been made or not. This prompted Scott to immediately take evasive measures, explaining that he needed to get home early because his mother would get worried, at which point Kate bashed him for being mommy's little baby boy, telling him to grow up and act like a man, ranting about how the world had stopped producing real men a long time ago.

Scott found that he had no choice but to explain his history to her, telling her about how he had supposedly disappeared since the age of 7/8 and how he had subsequently been dropped off at the hospital with a heavy concussion amongst many other injuries, telling her that he had amnesia as a result and that his mother rightfully worried that whoever took him might come back for him.

However, if Scott thought this would dissuade her from taking him back to her house then he couldn't be any further away from the truth, because the mystery and darkness of his past only surved to make her want him even more than she already did. To her, this was the perfect fit, the ultimate fit even. The taboe of a forbidden fruit, in other words, the ephebophiliac behaviour of sexual intercourse with a puberscent individual was one of the ultimate thrills that she had wanted to experience for a long time now, cup in with that the mysterious, dark, and dangerous implications of his past and you almost had the greatest thrill imaginable to her, and that was not even the half of it. The fact that Scott had amnesia meant that he was somehow innocent and unaware of how potentially dangerous a person he was, to her, whether he had sexual experience or not before the amnesia, he was still an innocent virgin if he couldn't remember, an innocent young virgin who's cherry she was about to pop. All in all, in Scott, she was able to find the best of both worlds, and there was no way she was going to let such a thrill pass her by.

 _'Most importantly, if sex is like riding a bycicle, then he should be good in bed regardless of whether he remembers doing it or not in the past. Should be a nice little experiment.'_ The depraved huntress thought excitedly.

 **Two and a half hours Later**

"Wow! That was incredible!" Kate exhaled with more than a little satisfaction, in fact, saying that she was satisfied was the almost the same as saying that she was a sadistic and depraved bitch, a massive understatement.

She and Scott had spent the last two hours or so banging each other's brains out nonstop, and he was indoubtedly the best she'd ever had, even better than Derek, which was something really special all things considered. She especially liked that he'd allowed her to take complete control over him by letting her take him in the amazon position, it was her first time having sex in that position and she had to say, it was absolutely and undoubtedly the best position she'd ever had the pleasure of experiencing. The act of reversing roles completely like that, lifting a man's legs over his head or pushing them up against his sides and then pulling his penis back and into herself, fucking him as if she was the man and he was the man, damn, she couldn't think of anything better than that.

 _'Though I doubt it would have been anywhere near as enjoyable had he not been so flexible and extremely big down there, especially considering his age.'_ Kate thought appreciatively.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Scott replied, kissing the top of her head as he embraced her against his body, the older blonde cuddling up on his chest as she showed a side of herself that he didn't think existed, an almost vulnerable side to herself.

"I thought the amazon position would be the last round, you surprised me there when you flipped me around and started pounding me roughly like that, not that I'm complaining." Kate replied as she delivered a series of kisses all over Scott's chest and neck.

"I had to reclaim my masculinity after you bitched me out." Scott replied with a soft chuckle.

"You didn't enjoy it?" Kate asked worriedly, not that she was worried for him or anything like that, honestly, she was much more worried about herself, because the thought of him or any other future partner refusing to partake in that particular art of sexual intercourse wasn't something she would be able to take very well.

"Oh no don't get me wrong, I definitely enjoyed it, but I just can't let it be the last round you know. It has to end with my masculinity intact." Scott replied.

"Oh my God you're such a typical guy, but I'm glad in this particular case. There are just too many sissy boys nowadays, real men are a breed facing extinction, the media is doing very well in their feminization of men agenda." Kate retorted.

"You have a very strict set of rules regarding what a man and a woman should be." Scott stated matter of factly.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't believe that either gender is superior to the other. There are things that women can do that men can't do, and there are things that men can do that women can't. And then there are things that both can do. That doesn't make either gender superior or lesser to the other, it just means that people must know their roles and play them, otherwise we end up living in an abomination of a society." Kate replied.

"I see. But what about the supernatural? If werewolves and the like exist as you suggested, then what is their role in society?" Scott asked curiously.

"They are abominations that need to be extinguished." Kate said with a firm and unwavering conviction, a strong fire burning in her eyes as she spoke those words, confirming what Scott already suspected, that she probably wouldn't hesitate to kill him the instant she learned about his werewolf status.

"What do you think Scott? What do you think about werewolves?" Kate asked with a piercing look, almost like a soul searching expression etched onto her facial expression.

"I don't like to make uninformed decisions. I'd preferably like to actually see a werewolf first of all before I say anything, and then maybe get a corpse of one or even a living one if it has committed a heinous sin for me to ummm...study and experiment on, you know, so that I can gain enough information to formulate a credible opinion." Scott replied as if he were merely speaking about the weather forecast, however, to Kate Argent, this was something completely unprecedented, in fact, to her, this felt like the equivalent of finding a soul mate. It was clear as daylight in her mind, Scott had the makings of a perfect hunter, and just as importantly, a perfect partner. She'd never thought before that she would ever find such a kind of man, not after searching for so long and kissing so many frogs in the process.

"You know I was actually going to take you home after our little tryst, but now I've changed my mind. I'm going to have to introduce you to my brother, my sister in law, and even my dear niece Allison." Kate said giddily, an almost deranged excitement dancing in her eyes at the prospect of what was to come.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I follow your line of thinking at the moment." Scott said with an inquiring tone.

"Don't you get it Scott? You have the makings of the perfect hunter. You're incredibly smart, healthy, strong, agile, flexible, mature, and you have a solid emotional temperament I haven't seen in anyone other than myself and my father. You don't let emotions cloud your judgement and you respond to situations with a calm and rational aura. Scott! You're the life partner I've been looking for all of my life!" Kate proposed eagerly.

"I never thought I'd say this but you sound like a teenager excited about introducing her first boyfriend to her parents." Scott laughed amusedly.

"Shut up!" Kate retorted, pushing Scott's head against the headboard playfully.

"So...?"

"What?"

"What do you think?" Kate asked anxiously.

"About your marriage proposal?" Scott asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No dum ass about becoming a hunter! And it's not a marriage proposal, it's a dating proposal, though I have to warn you that I'll have my clutches deep inside of you if you live up to my expectations, and I'll torture and torment you if you refuse to even give it a try." Kate said with a dead serious expression.

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Kate deadpanned.

"Answer one question for me before I give a response, will you indulge me that curtousy?" Scott requested diplomatically.

"What is it?" Kate asked impatiently.

"Why do you hunt werewolves?" Scott asked curiously.

"First of all, we specialise in werewolves but it's not just werewolves that we hunt. We hunt all sorts of supernatural creatures. The family has a code of conduct that which they follow. The code basically means that we hunt those who hunt us, as in us humans. However, I personally hunt for the thrill and enjoyment of it, and also out of curiosity. I like to capture and do some tests and experiments on my prey, and since I'm going to be the one teaching you, you're going to follow my code." Kate explained.

"Don't you think you're taking too much of gamble on me though?"

"Come on now Scott don't disappoint me, have a little confidence in yourself won't you. You're supposed to be the exception of this generation, a real man. Don't disappoint me Scott, disappointment makes me edgy, and I can't be held accountable for my actions when I'm edgy." Kate replied with a threatening undertone.

"I believe you have misinterpreted my words. My concern is not born out of a lack of confidence, but of a rational concern that I believe you shouldn't overlook. I told you before that I am an amnesiac. What do you think will happen if somewhere down the line I start to remember who I was all of those years that I was missing? What if I was a completely different person to the one that you met today? Wouldn't that potentially put you and the whole operation in jeapardy? I mean just look at the scar tissue all over my torso, what do you think caused all of those wounds?" Scott retorted with a healthy dose of logic, anything to get Kate to change her mind without inciting her ire.

"You're obviously not some kind of saint Scott, but your dark past is part of the reason that I want you by my side. I don't want no pussy of a man as my partner. I want someone who is willing to thread the needle between the light and the darkness, the best of both worlds so to speak." Kate explained patiently.

"I guess that kind of makes sense. If I'm to become your partner in this then I need to have the ability to show compassion for human life, and have the capacity to display love, committment, and passion in our relationship. At the same time, given the nature of the job, I also have to have enough apathy and even ruthlessness to not only get the job done, but to be able to live with myself afterwards. You've really thought this thing through haven't you Kate? I'm more than impressed in all honesty." Scott replied with a warm smile.

"So is that a yes?" Kate asked excitedly, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear the confirmation anyway.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Scott replied casually, Kate shouting out a loud 'yes!' and kissing the young teen wolf all over his face affectionately, Scott embracing her closely as her enthusiasm started to rub off on him, though deep down he knew that he was in hot water right now. He didn't for one second believe that he could keep his identity a secret without the collaboration of the other wolf/wolves in Beacon Hills, they'd be able to identify him as a werewolf as soon as he came within a hundred metres of them. He'd need to make contact with them as soon as possible and let them know that he was acting as a double agent, otherwise his circumstancial mission would be put in jeapardy, along with his life as well.

Nevertheless, that was something that Scott couldn't do at that particular time, what he could do however was to grill as much information out of Kate as he could, which is exactly what he did. Needless to say, Scott was horrified by some of the tactics that the Argents used, in particular the sound transmitters, light emitters, and the howling wolf recordings that hunters used in order to trap and capture werewolves.

Scott learned that hunters typically place sound transmitters around a parameter in order to control the direction in which a wolf or wolf pack will run because the sound transmitters cause wolves not only physical pain in their ear drums but also disorientation. Therefore, setting up a parameter of STs before conducting the hunt was one of the best methods hunters used for hunting werewolves.

Light emitters on the other hand are used on arrow tips or in the form of crackers or flash grenades. Whichever object used will emit a blinding flash of light that temporarily blinds a werewolf, thereby using a werewolf's super strong senses against itself similar to how a sound transmitter uses the wolf's strong hearing against itself. Last but not least are the howling werewolf recordings. This method is typically used to trap an omega, particularly one who is not an omega by choice but rather one who is searching for a new pack. The recording is of a werewolf pack that is calling out for any stray werewolves to come and join the pack, this phenomenon typically occurs when a new alpha has risen and is looking to bolster his ranks.

Scott didn't really know whether to feel horrified and scared for his life or to feel blessed and fortunate, after all, how many werewolves, especially new werewolves were able to get inside information like he was about to right now. Scott however wasn't going to just settle for that, oh no, he was going to, and in fact did take it a step further and request for samples of all three of the serious threats to his wellbeing. He was going to expand the parameters of his experiment now, he was going to take it further and not only attempt to attain immunity to all types of wolf's bane, but also to obtain counter measures to sound and light emitters, and also to train his ears to detect the difference between a recording and a live wolf howl. There had to be some sort of distortion to the sound frequencies between a recording and a live wolf howl no matter how small it was, and Scott intended to train his ears to be able to spot that difference.

A counter to the light emitter was already in place as far as Scott was concerned, he'd already trained and mastered the art of fighting with a blindfold when he was still a human without supernatural senses, Scott thought that it would or at least should be much easier to remaster the art with his wolf senses. The ST (sound transmitter) would be the hardest challenge, it was possible that Scott wouldn't be able to adapt his ears to the frequencies, but not all hope would be lost even if that became the case. He would still have two other options, one would be to harness the computer science and technological engineering passed onto him by Shado and the Physical Science and Microbiology knowledge passed onto him by Jao Fei to invent two types of devices, either one that he would implant on his ears to diffuse or buffer the impact of the transmitter or one that, upon activation, would send out it's own counter frequencies to destroy or disable the transmitters around the parameter.

Whatever the case may be, Scott knew that he absolutely had to develop counter measures to these devices and tactics if he had any hope of long term survival, especially in his role as a double agent. It would be impossible to sustain his role if he couldn't successfully pass himself off as a human, and Kate had just willingly agreed to help him to do that by offering to him a copy of the howling wolves recording and some light and sound emitter samples amongst a batch of other weapons such as wolf's bane guns and bullets. The young teen kind of felt bad for using her the way that he was, but he wasn't foolish enough to let his emotions get the better of him, this was a live or die situation and the obvious choice was to live, besides, she'd practically forced him into becoming a double agent anyway, regardless of whether she knew that or not.

 **000000000000000**

"Okay, I'm tired of playing happy family! Kate, what the hell is the meaning of this?" Victoria, Allison's mom, asked furiously, dropping her fork and knife on the table unceremoniously.

"Why Victoria, I'm not quite sure what you're talking about..."

"Cut the crap Kate! You know damn well what she is talking about? Why did you bring this kid here? And just what...what the hell are you doing sleeping with a what...fifteen, sixteen year old boy?" Chris Argent, Allison's dad, snapped angrily, Allison and Scott, who were ironically enough facing each other at the dinner table exchanging awkward looks as they both shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Scott was caught in a really unfavorable situation right now, and it all started about an hour back when the rest of the Argent family arrived at the house. Scott had heard them before they even stepped foot out of their cars of course, but not only was he busy pleasuring Kate, who had demanded one more round after their talk, but he couldn't very well stop everything he was doing because after all, how could he explain his super hearing to a werewolf hunter in her own house. He'd therefore had no choice but to carry on with what he was doing, hoping that she would hear them once they entered the house and that she would be the one to ask him to stop. However, that did not play at all the way Scott had hoped it would, even when it was obvious that the family was back even by human standards Kate just continued to urge him on and on and on, seemingly riding on the thrill of being possibly discovered by the family. Unfortunately, it had been Allison who had been asked to call Kate down for dinner, and she'd heard what was going on before she even reached the top of the stairs, immediately turning back and reporting that Kate was 'indisposed'. Victoria, not at all appreciating Kate's indescretion had quickly rushed up stairs, Chris following her in an attempt to stop her but failing miserably as his wife, the leader of their family as per Argent family tradition, stormed into Kate's room and caught the two of them red handed, Scott turning around to find the whole family, Allison included, staring at Kate's and in particular his birthday suit with shock, awe, disgust, and even lust in Allision's case.

Anyone who knew Victoria and Chris very well knew that it took a lot to surprise them, especially when it came to Kate in particular as they had known her long enough to know what a loose canon she was, however, this was just something that was beyond imagination as far as they were concerned, so much so that Victoria could only sputter a few meek words before storming out of the bedroom, only letting Kate know that dinner was ready. Chris left without a word and Allison had already dashed out of there, an overwhelming sense of surprise and heartache taking hold of her heart, as the one guy that she thought she liked at school had turned out to be a complete slut, sleeping with her aunt of all people after flirting with her on every occassion at school, not verbally of course as they hadn't talked much beyond greetings, but the body language and the longing eye contact spoke volumes of the sexual tension between the two of them, she was sure of that because everyone of her friends had noted it just as much as she had felt it. How the hell was she going to face her friends at school if this came out? It was even worse that Kate had practically forced the issue of Scott joining the family for dinner, where he would be sitting face to face with her. She never thought she would hate her aunt as much as she did right now.

"With all due respect, what goes on in my bedroom is none of either of your concern." Kate retorted cheekily.

"It is when the bedroom is inside my damn house!" Victoria snapped, a murderous glare directed at Kate and even Scott himself, Scott fidgetting uncomfortably in his chair as he averted his eyes and tried to focus on ingesting the food in front of him.

"Well what do you expect me to do? Not have sex regardless of the fact that I have no idea how long I'm going to have to be in Beacon Hills?" Kate asked casually, as if she wasn't in any sort of trouble at all, or as if she didn't care one way or the other.

"It's not just about the sex, it's how recklessly loud it was, it's the timing of it, and it's the fact that you not only brought a stranger into our house, but also the fact that it's a boy no older than Allison is, from the same school as her. Do you have any idea how this will impact her social life at school if it ever came out?" Victoria chastised, trying to talk some reason into her juvenile sister in law.

"I'm not ashamed of my actions, and neither should Allison. She's strong enough to handle it, the two of you just need to stop treating her like a baby." Kate argued.

"You don't get to tell us how to raise our child Kate, do you understand me? You're only going to get this warning once, and only once." Chris said with a threatening undertone, Kate for once not having a ready response for her brother, knowing very well just how dangerous he could be when he was in this kind of mood, the 'you've crossed the line this time mood.

"..."

"Scott is not just a regular playmate or sex mate, he's special." Kate said with a more subdued tone.

"S-special?" Allison asked with deep frown on her facial features.

"Look, I don't believe in that love at first site or soul mate type of thing, frankly, I think it's pure nonsense. However...if it were real, then Scott would definitely be my soul mate." Kate replied with a serious expression.

"You think this is some kind of joke?"

"No Victoria, I don't think she's joking. She's actually dead serious about what she just said. Of course, just because she's serious doesn't mean that I don't think she's completely out of her mind." Chris countered with a contemplative/disgusted expression.

"Oh my God I should have known you'd give me that judgemental look. Frankly I don't give a damn what you think Chris, Scott is mine and nothing you do is going to change that. If...no rather, when he meets my expectations of him, we'll make our union official and I will birth his child, and before you start, there's absolutely nothing wrong with that and you know it. I'm operating within family rules, regulations, and tradition. Every Argent has to produce at least on heir and has to choose an able bodied and strong of mind partner who is also compatible as a hunting partner. Scott meets all of those requirements, regardless of his age group." Kate argued, causing the already deep frowns on Victoria and Chris to deepen even moreso, not liking at all the subtle hints that she was giving to Allison about the true nature of the family business.

"..."

"So...Scott McCall is it?" Chris asked rhetorically, deciding now was the time to change the topic, at least until he and/or Victoria could get Kate alone without Scott and Allison around to overhear the conversation.

"Yes sir." Scott replied.

"Do you call my sister 'mam' when you talk to her?" Chris asked, unable to hold back the disgusted look on his facial expression.

"No sir."

"You call her by name don't you?" Chris asked.

"Yes sir." Scott replied simply.

"Then why call me 'sir'? I'm not her father, I'm her brother." Chris inquired again.

"Yes but you're Allison's father..."

"Are you sleeping with Allison too?" Chris asked synically.

"Dad!"

"I'm talking to Scott right now Allison!" Chris said with a no nonsense tone, causing Allison to swallow whatever protest she might have had back down her throat.

"No sir I'm not sleeping with Allison." Scott replied clearly and concisely.

"What so you don't fancy her? You prefer older women Scott?" Chris persisted, Scott along with everyone else wondering where the hell this conversation was going.

"A beautiful woman is a beautiful woman, no matter what age they are." Scott replied matter of factly.

"Is Allison a beautiful woman, Scott?" Chris asked venomously.

"She is sir, very much so." Scott replied honestly.

"..."

"Do you intend to fuck my daughter too...?"

"Dad!" Allison exclaimed indignantly.

"Silence Allison! Don't think for one second that I haven't noticed this...whatever it is that's going on between you and this kid!"

"You mean the sexual tention between the two of them?" Kate asked rhetorically.

"Stay out of this Kate!" Chris ordered authoratively.

"You gotta say though, if God really exists, then he is one hell of an author. An aunt and a niece pining for the same guy? That's one heck of a story, and it just proves that I'm absolutely right about Scott. I mean what other guy have you heard of that had not one but two Argent women all over him. He's the real deal bro." Kate said as if discussing the weather forecast for the day over a cup of tea, Chris and Victoria glaring daggers, scythes, maces, and katanas at Kate right now.

"Okay, that's it. I've had just about enough of this. Kate, I'm going to make a promise to you. If I see this boy anywhere near this house again, I'm going to not only kill him, but I'm going to kill you too. I'm well aware that I probably won't be able to stop your...whatever it is that you've got going on with him, but you will not do it in my house, and not only that but you will be discrete about your relationship. No one from the town and especially from Beacon Hills High School will ever find out about this. I won't let you ruin my child's high school life. Do we understand each other Kate?" Victoria asked rhetorically.

"You're going to allow this to continue?" Chris asked incredulously.

"We don't have a choice, they'll continue to do it behind our backs anyway. We can only hope to manage it and hope your sister excercises vigilance in her discretion, otherwise..." Victoria trailed off with a threatening undertone.

"Okay okay okay. I'll follow your instructions, but I'm not doing it for you, I'm doing it for Allison, and just to be clear, I'm not ashamed of my actions..."

"You're not ashamed? How could you do this to me and then say something like that to me with such an apathetic expression? Are you intentionally trying to hurt me? What did I ever do to you?" Allison exclaimed with a combination of heartache and anger in her tone.

"Allison baby I love you as if you were my own daughter, in fact, you're my daughter in everything but birth. Look, there doesn't need to be any animosity or competition between the two of us. You're my niece so I wouldn't have a problem sharing with you." Kate said with a loving and caring tone, the rest of the family and especially Allison staring at her with gaping maws, eyes so wide as if Kate had just grown a second head or a third eye or something.

"You're...you're sick!" Allison replied with disgust written all over her facial expression.

"What it's not like this is anything new. There are many polygamous relationships in the world and this was a common practise in human history. We wouldn't be the first or the last people to do it." Kate argued vehemently.

"..."

"What do you think about this, Scott?" Chris asked with a condescending tone.

"I umm...is that a rhetorical question?" Scott asked with genuine curiousity.

"No, it's a real question, and I want an answer." Chris deadpanned.

"Well, I really don't know any guy that would say no to something like that, especially when such beautiful women are involved. But, I'd be opposed to sharing a woman with another man if the relationship got serious, you know, like marriage or fiance level, so I'd completely understand if Allison was opposed to sharing her man with anyone." Scott replied truthfully.

"I'll give you credit for your honesty and sincerity, however I do think that you're almost just as out of your mind as my sister, and therefore I'd never allow you anywhere near my daughter. I should hope that she wouldn't degrade herself by becoming any man's second wife." Victoria said with a meaningful look directed at Allison.

"There really doesn't have to be a first or second, we can both be first..."

"That's enough poison from you you venomous snake!" Victoria exclaimed furiously, Kate swallowing her words once again, whether out of fear or respect anyone's guess all things considered.

"Okay fine, I won't say anything else. But whatever happens just remember not to blame me, I'm not the one getting in the way of Allison's happiness, I've made it clear that she can be with Scott if she so desires." Kate retorted, as if those words were enough to absolve her of all guilt and responsibility for the impact of her actions.

"Ahem! Ummm...I think I should probably go home now. I've got fourteen missed calls from my mother, I'm sure she's freaking out. Thanks for the dinner though, it was amazing, you're a wonderful cook Mrs Argent." Scott said in quick succession, the sincerity however unmistakeable as always in his tone and demeanor.

"It's not even seven p.m. yet, I'm sure your mother can wait just a few more minutes. I have some questions for you, about your past." Chris said with a grave undertone.

"Can't we do this another time..."

"We're doing it now!" Chris ordered with a firm tone.

"O...kay..." Scott trailed off with a 'what the fuck' expression.

"This is pointless Chris, Scott has amnesia, there's nothing he can tell you about his past."

"And you think the fact that you're screwing him changes the fact that you've only known him for what...a few a hours?" Chris asked condescendingly.

"I'm just saying, there's no sure case method to disprove his claim. If he's lying then he'll slip up at some point, although even that is a long stretch because he can just easily claim that he's been recalling some stuff recently. It's a pointless endeavor." Kate argued.

"And yet, despite all of that, you're just going to invite him into our circle, into our family?" Victoria asked incredulously.

"My instincts tell me that he's a dangerous guy, but they also tell me that he's an honest and loyal guy. He's not the type to betray his own kind. He's like me in many ways." Kate retorted, not knowing just how right she was, or rather, just how bad it was that she thought that those characteristics would work in her favour.

"I think I've chewed on too much of your bull...of your rubbish for one night. We'll continue this conversation first thing tommorrow morning. And you Scott, I've got my eye on you." Chris said with an accusing finger pointed at the young teen.

"If it will make you feel better bro. Come Scott, I'll take you home." Kate said as she got up on her feet, grabbing and holding onto Scott's right hand firmly as she pulled him away.

"Wait! I just want to say something before we go." Scott said hastily, Allison's head snapping in Scott and Kate's direction with a curious expression, wondering why on earth Scott would want to spend anymore time in that dining room than he already had. Chris and Victoria also had curious looks on their faces, though Scott was sure there was some murderous intent mixed in there somewhere.

"Okay but make quick babe, we still have to get you some of that stuff we talked about earlier before I take you home." Kate urged on, Scott nodding his head in confirmation before taking a long and deep breathe, feeling as if he was about to make a public announcement or something.

"Mr and Mrs Argent, and Allison, I understand your discontent and I'm sorry that Kate and I are the root cause of it. I'm not a very religious person to be honest, however, there is a saying in the bible, that man, man as in humans see only the surface, but God sees right through the surface and into the heart of a person. You might be wondering at this point what I am going on about, and the truth is, I believe that your discontent comes from the fact that you are mere mortals, you are but mere humans" Scott said, taking another small breather before continuing where he left off.

"As man, you are only seeing the surface in regards to Kate's words and actions, and are therefore unable to penetrate and look into her heart, which is why you think that she is crazy, selfish, and inconsiderate. However, if you were to look deeper, if you were to look into her heart, you would find nothing but love and adoration, love and adoration for this family. Mr and Mrs Argent, Kate just told you that she loves your daughter as if she were own, in fact, she even declared that Allison is her daughter in everything but birth. Do you have any idea how deep such a love is? To love someone elses child as if they were your own? Do you understand what that means?" Scott asked rhetorically, dead silence the only response awaiting his question as expected, everyone silently shocked by this revelation, although not getting much time to ponder on it as Scott didn't waste too much time before building on his case.

"It means that if you two were to drop dead today, that Allison would not be on her own, that she'd still have a parental figure to take care of her, to love her just as much as the two of you love her. That's a lot more than most other kids can say, a lot more than I can say. My mother and dad's siblings didn't even help my parents when they were searching for me when I disappeared, and none of my relatives bothered to visit when I was in hospital or when I finally returned home, but you guys can rest easy knowing that Kate would happily make sure that your daughter was taken care of if anything were to happen to you. And you, Allison..." Scott trailed off with a bittersweet smile.

"The same goes for you. Kate can never replace your mother, but in her you have someone who will always have your back. She loves you so much that she would even share her man with you. I know it sounds disgusting at first glance, and maybe it is, I don't know. But there are always two sides to a coin. Perhaps you're only looking at one side of the coin." Scott said with a calm but affirmative tone.

"W-what do you mean?" Allison asked curiously.

"Do you know what happens when two women are married to the same man?" Scott asked rhetorically, Allison shaking her head in the negative.

"The women become sisters, their relationship is elevated from friends to sisters, and in your case you'd be both Nephew/Aunt and sisters, in other words, the bond between the two of you would be taken to a new level. However, that is but only the surface of it. Your children become her children, and her children are your children. Your husband is her husband, and so on. Do you understand Allison? Your aunt didn't suggest a polygamic relationship out of spite or because she wanted to hurt you. To her, it was an expression of love, she loves you so much that she exclusively gave you, and no one else, this opportunity, in order to show you just how much she loves you. Is it crazy? Is it disgusting? Maybe, maybe not. Do you have to except the offer? Of course not, it's your choice. But please don't hate your aunt over this, I'm sure she meant well." Scott concluded, causing Kate to punch him on the shoulder lightly, cursing Scott for making her cry like that, Chris and Victoria, and even Allison unable to help but to note how uncharacteristic it was for Kate to show those kind of emotions. Maybe there was more to this thing she had with Scott than meets the eye after all.

"Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Goodnight Mr and Mrs Argent, you too Allison." Scott said respectfully, his well wishes greeted only by silence as he turned and walked out of the dinning room hand in hand with Kate.

"So...what do you think?" Victoria asked curiously.

"I still think they're both out of their minds, but maybe only someone like that can ever relate to Kate."

 **0000000000000**

"What the hell were you thinking! Are you trying to alert the whole town!" Derek whispered harshly.

It had been about a month and a half now since Scott had dinner with the Argents, and it had turned out that Scott didn't have to go looking for the other werewolves in town after all, because Derek had been the one to make contact with him, and according to Derek, there had been only two other werewolves in town, Derek himself and the alpha who had bitten Scott. Of course Scott remembered meeting Derek before, they had met the day that Scott got bitten and in fact Derek had been the one who saved Scott from being killed by the alpha that night.

In any case, the first order of business had been to disclose his status as a double agent with the Argents, though technically Scott wasn't an actual double agent as the Argents had no idea of his status as a werewolf and he didn't share any information about the werewolves in town with them. Derek thought it was a very risky job that Scott had undertaken and even tried to discourage Scott from continuing with the plan, and had become even more vocal about it when Scott told him how exactly he got into it. This is when Derek had been forced to share his own history with Kate Argent, about how the two of them used to be an item and just what kind of person Kate was. Scott appreciated the info, but assured Derek that he wasn't some naïve kid who believed that love would conquer all, that he knew that Kate wouldn't even hesitate to kill him if she found out that he was a werewolf.

In any case Derek had agreed to not approach him in public no matter what happened as they couldn't afford to blow his cover, he'd also agreed that any inside information that Scott could get from the Argents would be vital for their survival as a species. The two of them had come to an agreement, that they would work together in order to find and kill the alpha, Derek because the alpha killed his sister and Scott because the alpha was attacking innocent people, at least, that was the inital reason until they discovered that the alpha was possibly a relative of Derek's because everyone that he was killing was somehow related to the fire the killed the Hale family. That's also around about the time that they discovered that Kate was the mastermind behind all of this.

Still, the fact remained that the alpha had killed Derek's sister, and therefore, Hale family member or not, needed to be put out of it's misery. Anyone who would kill a family member for power wasn't someone that they could rely on, and in fact was a danger to their own survival. Both Scott and Derek were able to agree atleast on that one, hence why Scott had come up with this brilliant plan, although Derek didn't seem to think so highly of it.

The plan was for Scott to steal and make a copy of the genator's keys so that they could access the school after hours. Phase two was for Scott and Derek to set up a parameter of sound transmitters around the school yard, a parameter which they would activate by remote control as soon as the alpha arrived to prevent it from leaving the school grounds. Phase three was for Scott to use the school intercom to amplify his howl, a howl they would use to call out the alpha to the school premises. The transmitters would not only keep the alpha from leaving the school premises but would also cause him pain and disorientation. Scott and Derek would be unaffected thanks to the STBs (sound transmission buffers) that Scott had invented that they had placed inside their ears, devices designed specifically to counter against the sound transmitters.

Scott and Derek were only betas, and therefore should stand no chance against an alpha even if they were to gangbang him, which is why phase four would require the use of light emitters from the Argent inventory in order to blind and further disorientate the alpha. This is when phase five would take effect, in otherwords, when Scott and Derek would take out their guns and shoot the bloodly alpha with guns loaded with tranquilizer and wolf's bane inject bullets. The tranquilizers were meant to put him down, but if it they didn't then at the very least they would slow down his speed and reflexes, the wolf's bane injects were meant to perform a similar fuction, one with more fatal consequences. Scott and Derek would have prefered that the bullets not kill him so that Derek can deliver the final blow and become the new alpha, but they weren't taking any unneccessary risks against such a formidable foe.

"I'm just trying to make sure that the alpha gets the message loud and clear." Scott replied casually.

"You're awfully calm all things considered." Derek pointed out.

"I could say the same thing about you." Scott retorted.

"I've been through a lot in my time on this earth."

"So have I." Scott retorted.

"You don't really have amnesia do you?" Derek asked curiously, though it sounded more like a statement more than anything else to Scott.

"Let's just say you're not the only one with secrets." Scott said off handedly.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any secrets." Derek replied incredulously.

"Sure Derek, you just refuse to answer most of my questions for the fun of it." Scott replied condescendingly.

"..."

"Get ready! He's coming!" Scott ordered hastily, the adrenaline pumping vigorously in their veins as the two betas got into position. It didn't take long for the alpha to arrive just as Scott predicted, the alpha making a dramatic entrance as he leaped a long way above the school walls and into the premises, the ground beneath Scott and Derek shaking as the alpha landed a few feet away from the two betas, leaving quite a visible and big impression on the surface.

 **"Hello Scott, Derek."** The alpha greeted casually, Scott and Derek marvelling at the sheer size and muscle tone on the beast standing in front of them, Derek moreso than Scott surprisingly as far as the alpha could tell.

"I didn't think you'd be able to talk normally in this form." Scott said with a little bit of surprise in his tone and expression, staring curiously at the human/wolf hybrid.

Clearly this thing was a werewolf, Scott could tell that much, however, as opposed to Derek, this thing was far more wolf than human, whereas Derek's transformation was still more human than wolf. If Scott didn't know better, he would have thought that Derek should have been the more evolved and less primitive form of a werewolf, however, the fact that this thing could speak in human language was signigicant evidence that this thing was perhaps a more evolved form of a werewolf, and the fact that it was an alpha perhaps certified the theory as of course becoming an alpha was considered to be an evolutionary step for a werewolf.

 **"What, did you think I would growl, bark, and howl at you? Honestly, I'm a little bit offended by that insinuation you know, but I'm a fair guy Scott. So tell you what, you come with me and we hunt together as alpha and beta, and all will be forgiven, including the fact that you've somehow been able to resist my attempts to compell you into hunting with me. You'll have to tell me more about that however, I'm curious to know how exactly you've managed to accomplish that."** The black furred beast offered.

"That's an interesting offer Mr. Alpha, but I'm afraid Scott and I have a counter offer for you." Derek retorted with a ominous gaze directed at the intimidating form before the two of them.

 **"Oh? Hehehe! Okay, you boys have tickled my interest, do tell Derek, what prey tell is this so called counter offer?"** The alpha asked arrogantly.

"You surrender yourself peacefully, I kill you and become the new alpha, and life goes on for the two of us." Derek said with a murderous expression.

"Alternatively, you can refuse and we can do it the hard and painful way, and just so you know, I'd prefer you choose the latter option." Derek added.

 **"Oh dear, this is about your sister isn't it? Derek, I hope you understand that I would never kill my own niece intentionally. I've been in a coma for six years, I wasn't myself when it happened, my mind hadn't fully recovered. Derek, it was an honest accident."** The alpha explained with false sympathy laced in his tone.

"Hn, you know I like that you think revealing your true identity is supposed to induce some sort of shock or emotion in me. I like it even more that you think we haven't fully investigated the true story of what happened to my sister. You see, Scott and I already know that you and your nurse lured my sister back here so that you can kill her and become an alpha. Yes Peter, I know you killed her intentionally." Derek said bitterly.

 **"Oh dear. I hope you know how horrible I feel about what I did to Laura, and I hope you know how much more horrible I'm going to feel about having to kill my last living relative...Grrraaaaaaaah!"** The alpha, now identified as Peter Hale, roared painfully, falling down on his knees with his hands covering his ears as Scott quickly activated the STP (Sound Tramsmitter Parameter).

"Now Derek!" Scott ordered with urgency, Derek pulling out and throwing two flash bombs right in front of Peter, the flash bombs blinding and disorientating the alpha even moreso than he was already. Scott didn't hesitate either as he'd already pulled his two guns out by the time Derek threw the flash bombs, one with tranq inject bullets and the other with wolfs bane inject bullets, the teen wolf firing in rapid succession at the alpha wolf, emptying both magazines into Derek's uncle faster than he could say the word 'alpha'.

Scott and Derek thought that they had done enough to defeat Peter at this point, having executed their mission with the utmost perfection. However, much to their surprise, Peter was able to release a high frequency howl, one that was powerful enough to destroy all of the sound transmitters. As if that was not bad enough already, Peter didn't seem to be going down or falling asleep as he should have given how much horse tranquilizer he had just received, but instead was getting back to his feet, and he looked absolutely furious, murderous in fact.

"This...is not good." Derek said wearily.

"Yeah, I didn't think we'd end up in the worst case scenario after executing our plan so perfectly. However, do not be intimidated. There's no way that he's at full strength after taking so many direct shots. The tranquilizers will slow down his neural activity, in other words, his speed and reflexes will take a huge hit. His strength will be sapped by all the blood loss as his wounds will not heal thanks to the wolf's bane. His energy levels will also be depleted and his movements restricted by the poisonous effects of the wolf's bane on his organs." Scott explained with an encouraging tone.

 **"Very clever Scott. This plan is without a doubt your concoction, my nephew is not smart enough to have come up with such a solid and carefully thought out plan. He's more of the gung ho type. Everything you said about the effects of your bullets is also true, however, I'm still strong enough to kill you measly ants even in this condition. You did well to get this far, but your failure to set up a back up plan will now be your demise."** Peter said with a confident smirk, which was in all honesty the weirdest thing Scott had ever seen, even weirder than the fact that the beast in front of him was actually engaging him in an intellectual albeit sadistic conversation in nature.

"What makes you think I don't have a back up plan?" Scott asked condescendingly, the smirk on Peter's face disappearing as he watched with a mixture of confusion and curiosity as Scott began to strip right in front him.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked incredulously.

"I'm the back up plan Derek, you should probably stay back for this part of the plan if you want to live long enough to deliver the killing blow." Scott said as he now removed his socks and briefs, leaving only his birthday suit on, as naked as the day he was born, well, except for the pubic and armpit hair, which is something he didn't really have from birth.

"What the hell are you going to do? Seduce him? I'm pretty sure he doesn't swing that way." Derek asked again, his voice dripping with a combination of incredule and sarcasm.

"I thought I told you to get back Derek!" Scott said with a dead serious expression, Derek taking the hint loud and clear this time and quickly moving away from both Scott and Peter's immediate vicinity.

 **"Just what is it that you...?"** Peter trailed off, the words stuck in his throat as he witnessed the most shocking transformation he had ever seen, even more shocking than his own transformation, Scott completing a full wolf transformation, not a hybrid one like Peter, but a full wolf transformation.

This was something Peter had only seen or heard of from one other person, and that was Derek's mother, who was Peter's sister. However, there were clear and visible difference between his sister and Scott, first and foremost, his sister had been an alpha and Derek was just a beta as the yellow/gold eyes suggested, however, even more significant, and more surprising and not to mention terrifying, was the sheer size difference between his sister's wolf tranformation and Scott's. His sister's transformation was that of a normal sized wolf, albeit much much stronger and faster than a normal wolf, Scott on the other hand was gigantic, monstrous even, so much so that he made a an african lion, a tiger, and even a bear look like the pussies of the jungle as opposed to kings and princes of the jungle (think twighlight werewolfs, maybe even a little bigger).

Peter for the first time also realised just how much of an ominous presence black furr provided as he gazed at the teen wolf, but the colour of Scott's furr was the least of his worries right now. The muscle tone on Scott's body was the stuff of nightmares, it was bulk and define at the same time, but the overall shape and size of his body was clearly built not just for strength but also for speed, flexibility, agility, and reaction time, one didn't need to be a biologist, a doctor, or scientist to see that. It was as clear as a full moon.

 _"Do you still think that you can defeat me in your current condition, Peter?"_ Scott asked with an ominous tone and expression, both Derek and Peter jumping in surprise when they heard Scott's voice inside their heads, almost like he was inside their minds.

 _"Do not be alarmed, I can't read your mind or anything like that. It's a one way traffic ability, I can only project my thoughts onto the others, and it's an ability I can only use when I am fully transformed...for now."_ Scott explained more for Derek's sake than Peter's, because otherwise he would have loved nothing more than to torment Peter with the idea that he could read his mind and therefore predict all of his movements before he can even make them.

 **"This...this is impossible! I've never heard of anything like this before!"** Peter exclaimed fearfully.

 _"If I were you I'd be more worried about my survival more than anything else."_ Scott retorted.

 **"No Scott! There's no need for us to kill each other! Don't you see, the two of us together, imagine what we could do? Imagine what kind of pack we could create. We might even be able to lead a revolution against the hunters! Just think about it, we could be partners Scott!"** Peter exclaimed erratically.

 _"Oh I'm going to do great things alright Peter, I can assure you of that. But I'm going to do it with Derek, not you. You missed your chance when you decided to kill your own niece just for power."_ Scott retorted.

"Scott just take him out already! He's trying to buy time so that he can recover!" Derek exclaimed, Peter roaring in anger as he quickly charged at Scott, hoping to exploit a momentary distraction to gain some sort of advantage, right arm cocked back as he attempted to cleave Scott's face off. However, much to Peter's and Derek's surprise, Scott was suddenly standing a few feet behind Peter, facing the other way as blood gushed out of Peter's arm, or rather, the stump that used to be his arm, Scott moving so fast that he bit and ripped off Peter's arm faster than either of the Hales could see. 

_"Your movements and reflexes have slowed considerably, you're no match for me in your current condition. Surrender now and your death will be quick and painless."_ Scott offered with a condescending tone, spitting out Peter's gigantic arm onto the ground as he turned around to face Peter, who was still facing the other way.

 **"I...I will never surrender to you!"** Peter exclaimed, insanity dancing in his eyes as he ran straight for Derek, Scott assuming that he was either trying to kill Derek or more likely, to capture him and create a hostage situation in order to aid his escape.

Peter, as expected after recent events, didn't even get close to Derek before he was tackled to the ground by the gigantic teen wolf, Scott ripping through the ligaments and tendons on Peter's left shoulder, using said grip along with his hind and left front paw to hold the beast down as he dug his front right paw into the back of Peter's neck. To say Derek was surprised by this turn of events would amount to a massive understatement, never having expected Scott to use such a complicated skill, not only because he was only just over month old as a werewolf, but also because this was an advanced technique used mainly by experienced alphas, Derek also wondering whether Scott was reading Peter's mind or erasing memories, or both. But then again, why would Scott erase the memories of someone who was about to die anyway, that certainly didn't make sense by any stretch of the imagination, which is why Derek concluded that Scott was probably reading Peter's mind, which brought forth the question, what exactly was Scott looking for?

 _"Your uncle is a treasure of knowledge Derek, a very intelligent man too, albeit sociopathic and psychopathic."_ Scott said when he finally finished digging into Peter's memories.

"What were you looking for in his head?" Derek asked suspisciously.

"Everything." Scott replied after quickly re-assuming his human form, tossing Peter's unconscious body, which had also reverted to human form, in front of Derek.

"What do you mean?" Derek demanded.

"You've been keeping a lot of secrets from me, things that I not only wanted to know, but needed to know in order to carefully plan our future, in order to keep us safe. I figured that Peter probably knew just as much as you, possibly more than you." Scott replied as he quickly got dressed, putting back all of his clothes and looking as if the very idea of him turning into a gigantic wolf was a very bad joke.

"So what did you learn?" Derek asked wearily.

"A lot, about your family, and other stuff. There are some missing memories though, as if someone ripped them out of his mind. I'm guessing your mother was responsible for that." Scott retorted.

"The location of the nematon. She took it from us when we were young, she said it was too dangerous for us to venture to its location." Derek said with realisation.

"Yes, but she took something else from Peter. Something important, though I can't quite figure out what it is. She did a much better job of erasing this one, she must have been really desperate for Peter to forget about it." Scott replied, unaware just how much he was shattering Derek's image of his mother, portraying a significantly darker version of her.

"..."

"Anyway, I'm going to clean up the umm...crime scene. I have to collect all the sound transmitters and all the bullets and shells, and then I'll have to cover up the blood and make it look like nothing happened. It's going to take a bit of time even for a werewolf. Peter must be dead by the time I return, do you understand, Derek?" Scott ordered with a grave undertone.

"If you read everything in my uncle's mind, then you no doubt know about the alpha pack. Are you still willing to allow me to become the alpha despite knowing what will happen?" Derek asked with a confused and yet curious expression.

"Yes, I trust you, especially after reading Peter's mind. I know what kind of man you are Derek. You're not like Peter, or Deucalion. I'll come up with a solid plan to deal with the alpha pack, just like I did with Peter. With me as your right hand man and advisor, we can win against anyone and anything." Scott declared with conviction.

"Thanks Scott. You're...you're a good friend." Derek replied with a humble tone, the word 'friend' so unfamiliar to his tongue that it took a great effort for him to get it out of his throat.

"You too Derek." Scott replied as he disappeared in a burst of speed, looking to clean up the mess that they made as quickly as possible.

 **00000000000000000**

"Who the hell are you guys? And what have you done to Derek?" Scott asked with a harsh tone, a deep frown etched on his facial features.

He'd just finished cleaning up the area, picking up the last few sound transmitters on the other side of the school, that's when he heard the commotion all the way from the other side thanks to his werewolf hearing, but by the time he arrived Derek was already incapacitated, a metal rod rammed right through his chest and into the ground. What was perhaps even more surprising was the fact that it was a girl who seemed to have defeated him, although judging by the fact that Derek was stabbed from behind, then it was possible that a sneak attack was used, which made the scene even more bizarre as far as Scott was concerned. After all, shouldn't Derek's werewolf senses mean that sneak attacks were near impossible? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Oh lookie , what on earth do we have here? A cute little werewolf boy." The beautiful and slightly older redhead replied with a taunting tone, holding the still alive Peter from behind with her claws sunk deep into his throat.

"Derek what the hell! Why is Peter still alive? And who are these people?" Scott asked furiously, completely ignoring the redhead's taunting remarks.

"I...I'm sorry Scott, I hesitated." Derek breathed out painfully, Scott cursing himself for not sticking around long enough to pressure Derek into killing Peter, of course it would have been difficult for him to kill his own uncle no matter what he had done, especially considering the fact that they grew up more like brothers because of the relatively small age difference.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt, the little kid ignoring you like that." The third women, the one who's hands were free, said with an amused tone, spotting long black hair with dark eyes and a slightly narrow but beautiful face, a mischievious glint in her eyes to go along with the playful smirk etched on her facial features.

"Don't start with me Ruby!" The redhead replied with a threatening tone.

"Hey come on now guys no need to fight amongst each other." The girl who was holding the metal rod said peacefully, even though her tone was much to casual and carefree to be taken seriously, her strange accent also making it hard to tell if she was serious or not. She is a shoulder length brunette with dark eyes just like Ruby, except spotting a more full and rounder face as opposed to her compatriot.

"That goes for you too Meg." The redhead chasticed, clearly a very strict individual if first impressions are anything to go by, and obviously the leader of this little group of betas, probably the strongest too.

"Okay so I'm assuming carrot top over there is your leader."

"That would be the correct assumption, little boy. My name is Abaddon." The beautiful redhead, now identified as Abaddon replied as she ripped out Peter's throat, Peter dying long before his body hit the surface.

"And I'm the alpha now." Abaddon continued as her eyes turned from deep blue to bright and glowing red, her visage appearing to be more terrifying and yet even more appealing at the same time.

To say Scott was concerned at the moment was an incredible understatement. As if it wasn't bad enough that there were werewolves in town that he didn't know about, their leader had to go and take Peter's life in Derek's place and become the new alpha. Who knew what she was going to do with that kind of power, who knew what she was planning to do to them? Scott didn't know whether he wanted to pull his hair out or beat the stuffings out of Derek for this royal screw up, probably the only reason he wouldn't take out his anger on Derek was because he suspected that he himself was partly responsible for this screw up, after all, it was his idea to amplify his howl using the intercom speakers at school, these werewolves could have been passing by and only came to the school grounds because they heard his howl for all he knew.

"That's good for you Abaddon..."

"Queen Abaddon!" The narcacistic redhead beauty rectified.

"That's good for you Queen Abaddon but could you maybe release my friend so that we can go our seperate ways." Scott replied diplomatically.

"Oh my, this one is a little slow on the uptake isn't he?" Meg said with a taunting smirk.

"Don't underestimate him. The two of them just defeated an alpha on their own and given how easy it was to take this one out, then it's possible that this kid is the stronger of the two." Abaddon warned.

"The alpha had bullet wounds all over his body, wolf's bane laced bullets too. It's not like they overpowered the alpha or anything, at least not before slowing him down with gun shots." Ruby argued intellectually.

"If all we can do is speculate, then it is better not to take chances. Vigilance must be excercised at all times, our survival depends on it." Abaddon ordered authoratively.

"Ay, my queen." Ruby submitted.

"So, how about it?" Scott asked again.

"No." Abaddon said matter of factly.

"Why?" Scott asked simply.

"I've decided to build my headquarters here in Beacon Hills. I will build my werewolf army and then expand from here. Eventually I intend to take the war back to the hunters. The hunter will become the hunted. Queen Abaddon will rule over all humans, hunters, and monsters." The redhead declared with pride and confidence.

"You're delusional. You...you'll never accomplish what you're trying to do. You'll just get a whole lot of werewolves killed." Derek breathed out in between a fit of bloody coughs.

"Don't underestimate us. Queen Abaddon, Meg and I are childhood friends, we grew up in the same orphanage. Queen Abaddon has successfully protected us since were children, she has never failed us nor do I believe that she ever will. She is the strongest and smartest person that I know. Besides, we know exactly what we're doing, Queen Abaddon is ex military, I'm ex FBI and Meg is a former CIA official. We were well accomplished and skilled humans in the past." Ruby explained.

"So you guys were turned just like me. But if so then how long ago? And what happened to your pack?" Scott asked curiously.

"It's been three years now. Our pack was killed off by a unit of Grimms, including our alpha. We've been on the run since then. But no more running, this is the beginning of new things to come, the beginning of a revolution." Abaddon declared charismatically.

"And what if we refuse to join?" Scott asked with a curious expression.

"Then you are a traitor to the species and you will therefore die by my hand." Abaddon declared.

"You really think that you're the queen of the species?" Scott asked incredulously.

"How do you think the first kings and queens came to be in human history? Some of them were chosen by the people because of their heroics I'll admit, but most of them ruthlessly and violently took their rightful place. In this world, you have to fight for you place in life little boy." Abaddon retorted.

"My name is Scott." Scott finally announced, seemingly tiring of the 'little boy' tag.

"Nice to know, little boy." Abaddon replied with a sadistic smirk, causing Scott to roll his eyes in exasperation.

"Listen, I'm not opposed to the idea of a werewolf military unit, in fact, I myself was planning on forming such a unit. However, that doesn't mean that we must start a full blown war. A lot of innocent people will be caught in the crossfire and a lot of werewolves will die in the process. For all you know, one of your two closest friends might die if you start a war."

"All three of us have unanimously agreed on this. We're all willing to put our lives on the line for the greater good of the werewolves, and what's the point of building up a military if we're not going to use it?" Abaddon retorted.

"I'm not saying don't use your army, I'm only suggesting that war be the last resort. An army can be used for many other puposes. It can be used for information gathering, covert missions, and it can be used to dispense of pending threats. For example, you could draw up a code of conduct for the wolf soldiers to follow just like the hunters have their own code. Some hunters operate above and beyond that code, they break the rules set out by their predecessors. You could have wolf unit dispose of scum like that." Scott explained patiently.

"You mean like a wolf law enforcement unit? Like the werewolf version of the police, or a werewolf FBI unit?" Meg asked curiously.

"Something like that. Of course, it can function as an army if outright war becomes inevitable. I'm not opposed to that, all I'm saying is that war shouldn't be the only option, nor should it be the first option." Scott countered.

"What do you think, Meg, Ruby?" Abaddon asked curiously, now becoming a lot more intrigued by the little boy standing before her, no, rather, the young man standing before her.

"I think it's a good idea." Meg said with a thoughtful expression.

"She's right. It's not a bad idea at all." Ruby said, Abaddon spotting a contemplative expression before replying to Scott.

"What about werewolves that don't agree with this phylosophy? What about werewolves who want war?" Abaddon asked curiously, already in her mind believing that any wolf who defies the queen needs to die but curious nonetheless to hear Scott's opinion before she decides whether to let him live or die.

"First of all, I disagree with your idea to kill anyone who doesn't want to join your army. I understand killing off those who defect from the army, because they will pose a direct threat to the intergrity and secrecy of the operation, however, killing those who don't want to even join in the first place will cause even more problems." Scott replied.

"How so?" Abaddon inquired.

"Because it means that a great number of your soldiers will not be loyal to you but will join only out of fear for their lives. This means that these guys would readily give information away if they were captured and tortured, or threatened with immediate death by the hunters because they not only lack true loyalty to you and your cause but are also willing to do anything to preserve their own lives. Secondly, some of them might bare a deep seated resentment for you and consequently conspire to dethrone, sabotage, or outright kill you. Thirdly, this negative aura that they carry might spread to those that were originally loyal to you and the cause. That is why my opinion would be that you carefully scout out werewolves based on their background and characteristics to determine what kind of men and women they are before appraoching them, thereby increasing the chances that they will not only accept the offer but will also be loyal to you and the cause." Scott explained.

"Okay Scotty..."

"It's Scott, not Scotty." Scott cut in irritably.

"As I was saying, Scotty..." Abaddon repeated, putting special emphasis on the name this time before continuing where she left off.

"I, Queen Abaddon have heard your appeal, and have but one more question before I make a true and final decision." Abaddon declared.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"What of the werewolves who are not part of the military unit, but their actions threaten to cause war or endanger the wellbeing of other werewolves? What do we do with them? And what about other monsters Scott? I told you, my ambition spreads far beyond just conquering werewolves, I want to become queen of all the species." The ever narcisistic Abaddon declared.

"You best create specially made prisons for werewolves and establish a codified legal system, you know, to decide which crimes warrant how long a sentence and which crimes warrant execution. As for other monsters, I think you should think about that when you get there. You have to take things one step at a time in order to realise your dream. Something that big can't happen overnight." Scott replied.

"I understand Scotty, and I think you're absolutely right. That's why you're going to be my right hand man. I will be the Queen and you will be my right hand man. Derek, will join Meg and Ruby as the Demon Queen's Knights Of Hell, and the three of them will also surve as the three war generals in war time. Congratulations Scott, you are now second in line to the throne and you serve as my personal advisor and confidant, along with the Knights of Hell."

"Knights of Hell? That's kind of corny isn't it?"

"Shut up and bow before your queen, all of you!" Abaddon ordered authoratively.

"I never said I was joining you."

"You either join or you die Scotty. Your choice."

"I thought we were going to get rid of the 'or die' clause." Scott said with an inquiring tone.

"No Scotty, that part remains. However I will take your advice and take due deligence in my selection of operatives. We'll look for the most qualified and most likely to sympathise with our cause, thereby reducing the chances of rejection significantly. We'll even go out of our way to convince them to join and give them ample time to consider the offer. However, if they ultimately refuse, they will most likely die." Abaddon replied.

 _'She's one crazy and sadistic bitch, but at least we've made progress.'_ Scott thought with a mental roll of the eyes.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice. I do have a condition though." Scott replied.

"What is it?" Abaddon asked irritably.

"I'm sort of a double agent, so I'm going to need my status as your right hand and advisor kept secret. The five of us are the only ones who should know that I'm even a part of the pack." Scott requested.

"What do you mean by you're a double agent?" Abaddon asked with a deep frown.

"I've been recruited by the Argent Family Of Hunters. I'm currently undergoing training to become one of their members, and I'm technically engaged to the Matriah's sister in law. They don't know that I'm a werewolf though, which is why I need my status to remain a secret." Scott explained, Abaddon giving Scott a loud round of applause, an intrigued look etched onto her facial features.

"You are one brilliant and crazy son of a bitch you know that Scotty. I can't describe with words how turned on I am right now. This is good Scotty, this is very good." Abaddon said excitedly.

"I guess that explains where you got the hunting weapons you used on that poor alpha." Meg said with realisation.

"Yes well, we had to use every conceivable advantage to defeat Peter." Scott replied.

"Okay Scotty, let's exchange numbers you and I. I want you to keep me updated at all times about Argent activity. I want to know when they eat, when they pea, when they sleep, and even when they poop. You got that Scotty?"

"You're not going to stop calling me that are you?" Scott asked irritably.

"No Scotty, I won't." Abaddon replied, causing Scott to sigh in dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own teen wolf or any other series I might use for inspiration.

 _ **Repercussions**_

"So Scott, where were you last night? Because I know you weren't in your room since I waited until five in the morning for you to get back from wherever it is that you came from."Kate asked with feigned nonchalance, Scott fully aware that he would have to mind the next few words to leave his lips because he was threading on thin ice right now.

Kate had texted him while he was at school, asking if he could meet her out on the woods for some wild sex and werewolf patrol, wolf patrol being basically a simple stroll in the woods while searching for tell tale signs of werewolf presence, such as viciously torn up animals, four 'legged' humanoid tracks, etc etc. However, instead of rough and wild sex and a stroll in the woods, Scott had arrived to a scathing interrogation at the hands of his elder girlfriend. The good thing was that Scott wasn't in the least bit surprised by what was transpiring, on the contrary, this is exactly what he had expected. Kate had unknowingly triggered every single alarm that Scott had set up in his room when she broke in the previous night and she was even caught on his webcam security camera when she tried to hack into his laptop. She was also caught on video thanks to a hidden camera he had in his room, an idea he had ironically enough gotten from his dad.

"I was out hunting the alpha with Derek Hale, an alpha that I by the way managed to dispose of with Derek's help."Scott replied with a self satisfied smirk, one that was immediately and literally wiped off of his face when Kate delivered a backhanded slap to his face.

"You stupid little boy! Do you realise what kind of danger you put yourself in? Do you even know what Derek actually is?"Kate chastised with righteous fury.

"I ummm...I do. He's a werewolf, just like the alpha was."Scott replied cautiously, trying to rub the burning sensation on his cheek while staying alert just in case there was a follow up assault coming.

"You know what he is and you still decided to work with him regardless? Not to mention that you're not even ready to be going anywhere near a werewolf on your own."Kate bit out angrily, Scott taking note of the fact that she was just barely holding herself back from choking the life out of him.

"Well, your way seemed kind of redundant and counter productive. When Derek approached me with an offer for a partnership, I did some background research and found out that it was actually his dead sister that brought him back to Beacon Hills, a dead sister who was torn to shreds by the alpha that you just so happened to be hunting. So if Derek and you both wanted the alpha dead, then I concluded that there was absolutely no need to waste time trying to capture Derek so that we can use him to lure the alpha because he would be of much better use as a willing and capable warrior. So we made a truce and had him lure the alpha to the school, where we trapped him using a sound transmitter parameter and weakened him using flash bombs, tranquilizers, and wolf's bane, and then we killed him."Scott explained carefully, clearly, and concisely.

"So the alpha is dead? You're sure of this?"Kate asked with a harsh tone.

"I'm one hundred percent sure."Scott said with conviction.

"Where's the body? And do you know the identity of the alpha?"

"It was Derek's uncle, Peter Hale."Scott replied, Kate's eyes widening in shock and realisation at that response.

"Of course. How did I not figure this out? All the targets that he was hun..."Kate trailed off, stopping herself from completing that sentence as she realised that it was a sentence that might give her away, not knowing that Scott was already aware of what she was trying to hide.

"Derek took the body, though I have no idea what he did with it."Scott lied through his teeth, figuring that Kate would have absolutely no reason not to believe him.

"W-wait a minute! Who delivered the final blow? Please don't tell me it was Derek?"Kate asked with a worried tone and expression.

"No, it wasn't him, I did."Scott lied again. It had been decided the previous night that there was absolutely no reason for Scott to tell the Argents about Abaddon's involvement or even her existence and presence in Beacon Hills. And even when she finally reveals herself and her alpha status, there is no way for the Argents to know that she became an alpha by killing Peter, well, unless they found the body in which case they would know that a werewolf had ripped his throat out. However, Scott had the body safely hidden where it could never be found and the idea of the Argents or Grimms figuring out what actually happened was ludicrous at this point.

"Are you sure Scott? Because if I find out that Derek is an alpha..."

"He's not an alpha, trust me."Scott replied with conviction.

"Okay, just one more question, why didn't you call me? And what's your relationship status with Derek right now?"Kate asked apprehensively.

"That's two questions..."Scott trailed off, swallowing a gulp when he saw the murderous look that Kate was directing his way.

"Ahem, I didn't call you because I wanted to prove to you that I can handle myself and that I am ready. I couldn't think of a better statement than taking out a powerful alpha without another hunter's help. As for Derek, well, I guess we're friends...ish."Scott replied semi honestly.

"Friends...ish?" Kate asked with a deep frown.

"Yes well, we did just team up against his uncle."Scott replied.

"So is that why Derek is still alive? Even though he likely would have also been affected by the sound transmitters and flash bombs, and even though you could have tranquilized and wolf baned him at any point during the fight with the alpha? Because you got sentimental and lost site of the fact that Derek is still a monster?"Kate asked with rhetoric and grim sarcasm.

"Ummmm...the code says..."

"Screw the code! Didn't I tell you that you and I would follow our own code?"Kate asked furiously.

"Yeah but...you never actually told me what that code was so I figured that I should probably stick to the code that I know until further notice."Scott replied, Kate spotting a look of utter frustration as she had no retort for that response.

"Okay...!"Kate breathed out with a heavy sigh, spotting a relieved yet also troubled expression on her facial features.

"Is everything okay?"Scott asked with concern, still rubbing his cheek even though the burning sensation was long gone now, figuring that it would still be at least a little tingly if he was still human.

"Yes and no. It's a good thing that you got rid of the alpha, even though I'm still pissed off at you for not coming to me before the whole thing took place."

"But...?"Scott asked with a little trepidation.

"But you don't have proof of the kill, and you also don't have a credible witness, which is why you should have called me before everything went down. I don't doubt that you dealt with the alpha but Chris and Victoria will need a heck of a lot more convincing than I do. They're not going to take your word for it."Kate warned with a concerned tone and expression.

"I know I don't have tangible evidence, however, time itself will verify my kill. You won't be seeing or hearing about the alpha anymore, and if you go and check the care centre where Peter was being kept, you'll see that he isn't there anymore either. Finally, the nurse that took care of Peter was in on the whole thing, if she hasn't skipped town already then you can get a testimony from her. We haven't told the cops on her for obvious reasons."Scott replied, Kate's eyes widening in surprise at that piece of information, though Scott could not only see but also sense the horror and fear that was rolling off of her.

"I'll have to speak to her alone as soon as possible. Where is this care centre that she works at again?"Kate asked with an ominous tone.

"What are you going to do to her?"Scott asked wearily.

"Are you...are you questioning me, Scott?"Kate asked with a condescending tone,

"Yes I am. You look like you want to kill her."Scott retorted very bravely considering how volatile a person he was dealing with, even though she was his girlfriend.

"What? Have you lost your marbles? Why the hell would I want to do that?"Kate asked with feigned shock and disgust.

"And even if I did..."She continued.

"What on earth would make you think she didn't deserve it after contributing to the deaths of so many innocents?"Kate asked rhetorically, her voice becoming more and more ominous as she went on until she was downright terrifying and borderline psychotic.

"Those people were not innocent, they killed innocent humans and wolves in the Hale mansion fire, and you don't want to kill her for those people either, you want to silence her because you are the mastermind behind all of this. You want to know if she knew about your implication in the whole ordeal and if she does, you will silence her. You don't have a right to point your nose up at her, you and her are the same, you're possibly worse."Scott said with determination and conviction.

"H-how long have you known?"Kate asked with widened eyes, her mind rushing a hundred miles per hour as she tried to figure out what to do, her thoughts ranging from killing Scott to torturing and scaring him into submission so that he may know to never say anything to anyone about what he knew.

"Not long, just a few days."Scott replied simply.

"A few days? We hung out together two days ago, we even had sex. You mean to tell me you've been pretending all this time?"Kate asked wearily.

"I'm under no illusions about what kind of person you are Kate, in fact, I'm arguably the person that understands you the most out of anyone that you know. I was surprised yes, but not overly so, I mean come on, you break the rules like there's no tomorrow, you're sadistic, and exhibit socio and psychopathic tendencies and you have your own special code that is heavily implied to trample on every rule of the hunter's code. I knew what kind of person you were from the moment you pointed that gun to the back of my head when we met."Scott replied in detail.

"That still doesn't explain why you pretended not to know anything, and even had sex with me like nothing was up even though you knew about my secret. It's either you're a very good actor, which means I can't possibly trust you anymore, or you like me just the way I am, which means it's just as I suspected, that you're as messed up as I am."The argent huntress retorted.

"So which one is it Scott?" Kate asked with a gaze full of suspicion.

"I wasn't acting or pretending, nothing has changed. You're still the Kate I know."Scott replied simply.

"So that means you and I are one and the same then?"Kate retorted with one of the most sinister smirks that Scott had ever seen in his life.

"I'm an amnesiac remember, I don't know who I am..."

"Well I do."Kate intervened before Scott could finish.

"And I say you're just like me, and that's why I love you!"Kate said as she pulled Scott by the scruff of the neck and into a rough and passionate kiss, the two stripping each other naked in no time at all as they conjugated with each other in the wild jungle, a dangerous place to allow oneself to be caught in such a vulnerable position, neither one of them however caring one way or another.

 **Some time later**

"That was awesome."Scott whispered as he finished zipping up his pants, a satisfied smirk plastered on his facial features, the teen wolf somehow able to look like the innocent boy that he wasn't despite all evidence to the contrary.

"Yeah it was, I'd take you to our usual spot so we can have more fun but unfortunately I have a naughty nurse that I have to visit."Kate retorted with a smirk of her own, a smirk that quickly turned into a deep frown when she saw the look on Scott's facial features

"Don't be so naive Scott, she was obviously in love with Peter if she was willing to not only overlook his whole werewolf on a killing spree thing but to even actively support and aid him. And if she was in love, then she will be out for revenge against the murderers of her beloved werewolf prince. That means that your life will be in danger, or even worse, your mother's life."Kate tried to justify, a good justification Scott had to admit but one that he was sure was just a convenient excuse as far as Kate was involved, because he wouldn't be surprised at all if she didn't even care about his mother's wellbeing.

"It seems like there's nothing I can do to persuade you otherwise."

"You're right, there isn't. I'm going to kill that bitch."Kate said with unrestricted excitement, unwittingly confirming what Scott already knew anyway, that she is indeed at the very least semi-psychopathic, at the very least.

"Ahem, well anyway I also have to go. It's supposed to be my first day at work today, I don't want to be late."Scott said much to Kate's surprise, who was totally blindsided by this turn of events.

"You have a job? Since when? And what for?"Kate asked incredulously, as if the very idea of a job was the most ludicrous thing in the world.

"My mother is struggling with the bills, she's even working double shifts now just to keep up. I figured I'd lighten her burden if I start paying rent you know, she'll never accept my money if I pay it directly of course so I'll just do it indirectly by paying some of the bills and buying groceries and stuff like that. And it helps that she won't have to buy me clothes and give me pocket money anymore."Scott explained, Kate of all people spotting a very compassionate and touched expression at the moment.

"Come here." Kate ordered with her arms stretched out open.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I said come here!"Kate said forcefully, Scott reluctantly walking into her arms as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You're a good son Scott, and a great man."Kate said as she ran her right hand through his hair.

"Right now I'm not sure if she's my mother or you are, you're totally moming me right now."

"Shut up!"Kate replied light heartedly, the two sharing a small moment together as they both started laughing at and with each other.

"Come, I'll drop you off at work before I go pay that nurse bitch a visit."

 **Doctor Alan Deaton's Clinic...**

"Hello there Scott. I see you're ten minutes early, that's very good as far as first impressions go."The good doctor greeted as he checked the time on his watch.

"Thank you sir. I'm just glad that you gave me a chance, especially after what happened the other day."Scott replied with a genuine smile of gratitude.

"Well I must say, being mistaken for the monster werewolf that has been terrorizing Beacon Hills over the past few months was quite an...interesting experience. I have you to thank though, I'm quite certain Derek would have killed me first and asked questions later had you not been around."Alan replied with a grateful smile, yet with a suspicious gaze tuned in on Scott, as if trying to pull out all the secrets of the enigmatic teen, particularly regarding his unknown past and his inexplicable induction into the Argent Hunter's Association.

"I only did what I thought was the right thing to do. Now that we know about each other's secret lives, I hope that our secret relationship will be as good as our public one."Scott replied with a deceptively innocent smile.

"I'm sorry but, what secret life?"Alan asked with feigned nonchalance.

"You're a terrible liar for someone of your...unique expertise. I know you're a druid, and after what happened the other day, you know that I am a hunter working with the Argents. Now I understand that you once swore your allegiance to the Hale family, so I won't expect you to betray Derek or any of his future pack members. However, if another threat of Peter's ilk should arise, I hope you will be forthcoming with information before innocent people get caught in the crossfire."Scott said with a grave undertone.

"And if I don't?"Alan asked with a tense expression, his right hand shifting slightly under the table as he inched towards his hidden shotgun.

"An eye for an eye. I will return the favour and turn the other cheek should you also find yourself in a bind."Scott replied.

"That's it? You won't torture or kill me or anything like that?"Dr. Deaton asked with a strange tone.

"No. Is there any reason that I should?"Scott asked with a scowl on his face.

"N-no. Absolutely not!"Alan said hurriedly, Scott giving him a 'you're a really weird guy' look.

"..."

"Ummm, anyway come, follow me and I'll give you a tour and of course an explanation for what exactly you'll be doing while you work here."Dr. Deaton said as he made his way to the backroom, Scott trying to follow him there only to bump into an invisible wall, the teenage werewolf's eyes widening in surprise, but only briefly as he swiftly pulled out a gun from his waist and pointed it at the good doctor.

"Don't even think about it."Scott warned as he saw Alan's eyes briefly tune into the direction of the hidden shot gun under the reception's desk.

"I may not be able to walk through this mountain ash barrier, but I'm pretty sure that there is nothing supernatural about the bullets inside this gun."Scott added in order to emphasise the point.

"Y-you're a supernatural creature? So the Argents are training and hiring supernatural creatures nowadays? What are you? A werewolf?"Alan asked consecutively, a completely baffled expression etched onto his facial features.

"Yes, I'm a supernatural creature, a werewolf to be exact. The Argents don't know any of that however, they all believe that I am just another normal human being. You're not going to tell them any of that though, are you, Doctor Deaton?" Scott asked with a grave undertone.

"You've infiltrated the Argent Hunter's Association at the very core, you're even dating the heiress's aunt. This is a very dangerous game you're play...wait a minute! If Derek didn't deliver the killing blow, and he isn't the new alpha, then that means that..."

"I'm not the ...okay, you got me, I'm the new alpha."Scott said as his eyes glowed a bright red momentarily before reverting back to their original colour.

' _I may have become a true alpha by my own sheer force of will, but he doesn't know that, and it's best that he doesn't learn about Abadouche just yet, both for his sake and our pack's own sake. Abadouche would either irretrievably break down a potential relationship with this druid or outright kill him, and his death wouldn't go unnoticed or even un-investigated by the Argents.'_ Scott thought to himself, subconsciously using the somewhat endearing nickname he had come up with for Abaddon when either thinking about her or speaking to Derek, he would of course never use that name to her face, especially considering how much of a god complex she seemed to have.

"Oh...my god. When did this happen? Was it when you confronted the alpha with Derek?"Alan asked curiously, also hoping to buy as much time as possible so that he can find a way to prevent Scott from blowing his brains out.

"No, it was a few weeks before that." Scott said much to doctor Deaton's surprise.

"That means..."

"Yes, I was already a werewolf when the Argents recruited me, and when Derek and I interrogated you."Scott said with an amused smile, a smile that looked like a bit of an arrogant smirk too, though Scott would argue that there is a profound difference between a arrogance and confidence.

"I see...so what now? Are you going to kill me?"Alan asked fearfully.

"Are you going to tell anyone about my secret?"Scot retorted.

"I didn't take you for the kind of man that would kill an innocent just to keep a secret."Alan retaliated.

"I didn't take you for an innocent person given the line of work that you're in. I find it hard to believe that your hands are clean of any blood. However if they are, then yes, I will have no choice but to spare you."Scot retorted.

"..."

"Well, are you?"Scott demanded to know.

"Am I what?"Alan asked with a confused expression.

"Innocent. If I killed you right now, would I have killed someone who doesn't deserve to die like this?"Scott asked with a grave undertone, the tone and expression on his face painting a clear picture of intent, Alan Deaton, in that moment, realising that, werewolf curse aside, that this was no ordinary teenage boy standing in front of him.

"I don't know. Who am I to decide if someone should die or not?"Deaton countered.

"Fair enough. Let me put it in a different way then, if our roles were reversed, what would you do? Would you kill me, or let me go?"Scott asked curiously.

"I honestly do not know, but I know I wouldn't kill you. I've never killed anyone in my life."Alan replied sincerely.

' _There was no irregularity in his heartbeat. He's telling the truth.'_ Scott thought contemplatively.

"Will you expose me as a werewolf to the Argents, or intentionally conspire in any way whatsoever that will ultimately lead to my werewolf status being discovered?"Scott inquired.

"No. I don't believe I will. Derek's mother was a dear friend of mine, and I promised her that I would look out for her children if anything ever happened to her. You and Derek seem to be good friends, and if Derek is now a part of your pack, then I cannot do anything that will either disadvantage him or potentially get him killed in the long run. Your secret is safe with me, Scott." Alan replied with a shaky voice, Scott wondering why a guy in this line of work had such low level of emotional control, perhaps forgetting that not everyone had gone through a hellish assassin's training regime since he was an infant like he did.

"Okay fine. I just have one more question for you..."Scott trailed off with a grave tone.

"What is it?"Alan asked with a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

"Am I fired now?"

 **Two Days Later: Beacon Hills High School...recess:**

"So man, what's up with Erica? Yesterday she was the most unpopular girl in school and she was all sickly and stuff. I actually thought that she was going to die you know, but then all of a sudden today she comes to school looking like she just went through the cosmetics version of pimp my ride and now everybody, guys, girls. lesbians, and even gay guys can't keep their eyes off of her. Not to mention, she looks perfectly healthy, like she doesn't have a serious chronic disease ya know. So I'm wondering, along with everyone else at school I'm sure...what the hell it is that you did to her man!"Styles asked with an accusatory tone, though it was always hard to tell whether Styles was serious, sarcastic, or just clowning around in general.

"Me? Why would you think I did anything to her?"Scott asked incredulously, though deep down wondering if it was possible that Styles had made him as a werewolf, or if he knew more about this stuff than he was letting on. He was of course also pissed that Abaddon had decided to turn someone at his school without consulting with him first, and more importantly, that he'd allowed her back at school so soon after turning her. At least if she'd kept her hidden for a week then people wouldn't have been so suspicious about her miraculous recovery.

There were other issues of concern as well. Scott felt that, if Styles and everyone else were so suspicious of her miraculous recovery, that there was no way that Teresa Rubel Grimm wouldn't figure out what had happened. It was also entirely possible that Truble knew that he was working for the Argents, which meant that any association Scott had with Erica would be found to be very suspicious and ultimately lead to his unveiling as a werewolf himself. Furthermore, if Erica, untrained as she obviously was right now, lost control and killed an innocent, Scott would be faced with a difficult decision of either having to kill her as per hunter's law and in order to maintain his cover with the Argents, or to protect her, at the risk of unveiling said cover.

' _Damn you Abadouche!'_ Scott thought irritably.

"Because man! You like saved her life twice yesterday, first when she froze during the rock climbing exercise, and then you became a badass and became the only one to notice she wasn't in class when she was supposed to, ran out of class like a boss, and then caught her just before she hit the deck like a hero in a movie. And then, as if you weren't badass enough already, it turned out that you had a super advanced med kit in your bag with tranquillizers and other shit a normal teenager isn't supposed to have, and you tranquilized her to slow down her heart rate and cancel out the seizure that she was..."

"Okay Styles you don't have to recite everything that happened, I was there remember."Scott cut in.

"You kidding me! What you did was awesome man! Like you were the hero in every girl's fantasies. Carried her to the nurses office like a boss, went into the ambulance with her and held her hand throughout everything..."

"Styles! Get to the point!"Scott rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

"Ahem! Okay, well, I think the consensus is that everyone thinks that you had something to do with ummm...Erica's...with the appearance of new Erica."

"What!"

"Yeah, I mean, come on man. She sat next to you in every class today and the sexual tension between you two was suffocating the whole class. I mean, she had her hand on your crotch practically the whole time man, like she was giving you the longest live handjob ever!"

"You saw that?"Scott asked with a concerned expression.

"Did I see that? Man everybody saw that! No one was able to concentrate in class at all!"Styles said incredulously, unable to believe that Scott could be so ignorant to his surroundings, but then again, a hot girl like Erica all over him like that, Styles couldn't really blame him.

"Damn! That's not good!"Scott thought out loud as he lightly banged his head against the table, having already finished his meal and moved the tray out of the way.

"Oh ooooh...I think Truble is coming your way, and she looks pissed."Styles whispered with his hand covering his mouth so that said girl wouldn't be able to read his lips.

"Yeah tell me about it."Scott said with his forehead still attached to the table.

"No Scott I don't mean trouble, I mean Truble as in Teresa Rubel! Have you been secretly dating her and then recently cheated on her with Erica?"Styles asked with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

"What? No of course not!" Scott answered as he quickly picked up his head and looked at the oncoming Grimm, his mind and body automatically going into a fight or flight mode as adrenaline pumped into his veins.

' _She wouldn't attack me right here in front of everyone would she?'_

"Of course not? What is that supposed to mean exactly? Am I not hot enough for you? Or blonde enough?"Truble grit out venomously.

"Ummm...no, actually, you're super hot, and quite badass too. I was just caught off guard by my friend's crazy love triangle story that's all."Scott said nervously.

' _Grimms have hearing on par with werewolves. That means that she could probably tell if a normal person lied to her. Fortunately, I've been trained since I was a kid for this kind of thing. It won't be easy for her to spot my lies.'_ Scott thought triumphantly, not that he'd needed to lie to her yet anyway.

"Hmmm...whatever, flattery isn't going to get you out of the trouble that you're in."Truble retorted.

"I would love more than anything to be in Truble, however, I'm afraid I already have a girlfriend."Scott replied, causing Styles to snicker at Teresa's expense, though even he hadn't expect that kind of line from Scott of all people, Scott invoking a death stare out of the teen Grimm.

"I...ummm...I'm sorry, despite the truth in those words, that was quite a distasteful thing to say now that I think about it."Scott apologised with a sincere tone, Truble's eyes softening slightly at the sincere apology, with emphasis on the word 'slightly', not being used to guy speaking so boldly to her as she had quite a reputation for beating up guys who made a pass at her, her tomboy personality and violent tendencies not doing her any favours in the romance department.

"Might I have a word with you outside please, and by please I mean I will personally drag you out in front of everyone here if you refuse my kind request for any reason whatsoever."Truble demanded with a grave undertone, the teen Grimm neither acknowledging or dismissing the teen wolf's apology.

"I aah...okay, no problem."Scott replied hastily. He was about to refuse Truble's request and make up some excuse, but quickly changed his mind when he saw the darkening expression on her facial features and the slight twitch of her muscles as if she was about to jump on him.

"Good, follow me."The dark haired teen said as she turned and made her way out of the cafeteria.

"Hey, what the hell is going on man?"Styles asked with concern as Scott hurriedly shot up on his feet.

"I'll tell you all about it when I come back."Scott lied through his teeth as he ran after the tomboyish but quite attractive Grimm, Styles not the only one who seemed to be concerned by the strange interaction between Teresa and Scott as Lydia asked Allison what the hell was going on between those two when she saw Scott running passed them and after their friend.

"I don't know."Allison replied with an expression that Lydia didn't like on her friend as she seemed torn apart by what was happening.

' _But Teresa knows about Allison's crush on Scott, she would never do something like that to Allison would she? Besides, Scott and Erica were all over each other at biology class and everyone saw that, why would Teresa want to be with a guy like that? What does Allison even see in him?'_ Lydia thought with confusion, vowing to her a word with both of them about their choice in men when Allison was in a better mood, which was quite ironic considering who she was dating.

 **00000000**

"Detective Nick Grimm? And..."Scott trailed off with a weary tone and expression, not only because Truble had seemingly dragged him out of the school building so that she and her brother could gang up on him, but also because, unbelievably so, there seemed to be two werewolves standing right next to the detective, a male and a female werewolf, and they didn't seem to be here against their own will but seemed so comfortable around two Grimms that Scott couldn't help but to wonder what their relationship is with the Grimms was.

' _And where the hell did they come from? Have they been in town the whole time? Is there another pack, or did Abbadon turn other people besides Erica?'_ Scott thought wearily, glad that he had finally gotten his hands on some wolf sage, a type of wolf's bane that was often used by hunters to hide their scent from werewolves during a hunt, and also glad that these two hadn't found the need to use it, otherwise he wouldn't have known that they were werewolves too.

"Oh sorry! My name is Monroe Calvert and this is my wife, Rosalee Calvert."Monroe greeted with his hand held out, only to pull it back when he realised that Scott wasn't going to take his hand.

"Aaaaw! What the hell was that for?"Scott cried as Truble smacked him over the head.

"You don't have to be so rude to them, they are friends of ours!"Truble chastised.

"You didn't have to hit me either.."

"Yes I did!"Truble cut in testily.

"Okay that's enough, you can have your lover's quarrel later."An agitated Nick cut in.

"What? No way! I would never...!"

"Don't be embarrassed Truble, I think it's a good thing that you're spreading your wings. There's nothing wrong with liking a guy, just look how happy Monroe and I are."Rosalee said with a deceptively innocent smile.

"R-Rosalee...! Not you too!"

"Okay okay I think we're missing the point. We didn't come here to talk about your teenage love life, we have more important things to discuss with Scott."

"What kind of things?"Scott asked wearily.

"Relax Scott you're not in trouble, I don't even have the authority to make an arrest here in Beacon Hills. I can take you in but ultimately it's the Sheriff who has the final say. I've also been brought here to help out because of my eh...unique ability to solve mysterious cases, of which there happens to be an abundance of in Beacon Hills. I'm only here to help the Sheriff department with that and then it will be back to my jurisdiction for me."Nick explained.

"If that is a case then why did you buy a house in Beacon Hills instead of leasing a premises, and why did you have your sister switch schools. That doesn't sound like the behaviour of someone who is passing by."Scott retorted with a suspicious gaze.

"How do you know that?"Nick asked suspiciously, his right hand inching towards the inside of his jacket, Truble, seeing her brother's actions, also doing the same while Rosalee and Monroe also prepared themselves for anything.

"I just do."Scott replied with an emotionless tone, his eyes narrowing dangerously at the detective and his accomplices.

"Did the Argents tell you this?"

"Why don't you tell me why you brought me out here instead, and who these two are exactly? Because if not, and you're not here on official police business, then I would appreciate it if you allowed me to resume my, up until now, normal school day."Scott retorted, causing Nick to release an audible sigh of frustration.

"Okay look, Truble texted me earlier, and apparently, Erica Reyes is now a werewolf, one day after you saved her from dying by virtue of her medical condition. Apparently she has been all over you today and has threatened every other girl that has even looked funny at you. Now that, coupled with the fact that you supposedly killed the alpha that was terrorizing the town, with the help of Derek, a werewolf, has made this a serious matter of concern, because either there is a new alpha in town, or you didn't kill Peter like you said you did, so which one is it?"Nick asked with an accusing tone.

"Derek and I defeated Peter, he's dead, of that I am certain."Scott replied with a straight face, Nick, Truble, Rosalee, and Monroe all looking at each other to confirm that their super hearing was all on the same page, that Scott's heartbeat did not show any suspicious fluctuation when he answered the question.

"Then obviously Derek must be the new alpha, it can only mean that you allowed Derek to kill him and become the new alpha."Nick concluded with an accusatory tone.

"It's true that that was part of our agreement, but Peter died before Derek could deliver the killing blow, and I assure you, he is dead, and Derek is not an alpha, that is a fact."Scott replied, the two Grimms and the married werewolves once again sharing suspicious looks with each other as they confirmed that no lies were detectable.

"Why do you guys keep looking at each other like that?"Scott asked curiously, even though he was quite positive that he already knew the answer to that.

"Don't worry about that, what has Erica told you about who turned her?"Nick demanded to know.

"I haven't asked her about that, and frankly I don't think it's mine or your business for that matter. The rules are clear, we are to stay clear of their business unless someone innocent is killed, and since that has not happened, then you are over stepping your boundaries, Detective."Scott retorted, causing a deep scowl to appear on the Grimm's facial features.

"You can scowl all you want, the rules are the rules."

"The rules also say that you can't turn someone against their will."Monroe retorted.

"She wasn't turned against her will, I did get to ask her that much. She said it was explained to her before she made the decision, all the advantages and disadvantages, and about hunters too. She made the decision on her own, and frankly, I don't blame her, what she was going through, that was no life."Scott retorted.

"So you don't care about the identity of this alpha, or what his motives are?"Truble asked incredulously.

"Not even a little. If he or she starts attacking the innocent, then I will have to go after him or her. If he or she starts attacking hunters, then, depending on what the hunter was doing when they got attacked, I will make it my business."Scott replied.

"Depending on what the hunter was doing!"Truble asked as she lifted Scott up high by the scruff of the neck, with one arm, displaying an unholy amount of strength for a human, more especially a woman of her size.

"I won't avenge a hunter who was contravening the pact agreed between supernaturals and hunters. Anyone who needlessly incites a war is more likely to die by my hand then to be avenged by me, hunter or supernatural, I don't care. No one is above the rules."Scott retorted, Truble letting go of the teen wolf, more out of shock than anything else, everyone stunned into silence by Scott's declaration, even Scott himself.

"O...okay, well, just so you know, Rosalee and Monroe are werewolves too, actually, Monroe is an alpha."Nick said much to Scott's surprise, his eyes widening in shock not at the fact that they were werewolves, as he already knew that, but at the fact that Monroe was an alpha, Monroe's eyes glowing a bright red long enough for Scott to confirm Nick's statement before reigning in his emotional control quickly, as, according to texts, these Grimms had the ability to see the real form of a supernatural creature somehow, and that said ability was related to the emotional state of the supernatural creature. Scott found that extremely hard to believe, but was exercising caution nonetheless.

' _Well, according texts their eyes have to turn pitch black before they can see you, so I guess I'm safe for now.'_ Scott thought with a little relief.

"This is the real reason we called you here. These two are good friends of mine, and since you get along with both Derek and Erica, we figured you would be the best person to introduce them to the werewolf community here. So what do you say?"Nick requested with a more friendly tone than before.

' _A werewolf alpha who doesn't have a pack, and is good friends with a family of Grimms? No way I'm letting these two anywhere near the pack, they are obviously this Grimm's personal spies, double agents. Worst of all is that he isn't even breaking any of the rules, there is nothing wrong with two werewolves looking for a pack.'_ Scott thought wearily.

"You can do your dirty work yourself, I'm not employed by you nor do I take orders from you."Scott retorted.

"Dirty work? I don't know what you're..."

"Yes you do. You want me to plant your werewolf friends in this so called pack as double agents so that you can get a constant and accurate information feed on the werewolves and their activities. I'm not going to do your dirty work, and even if I am wrong about your intentions, just because I get along with Derek and Erica doesn't necessarily mean I would go out of my way to recruit members for any werewolf pack."Scott countered.

"Why the hell are you so stubborn!"Truble exclaimed angrily, once again grabbing Scott by the scruff of the neck, except this time without lifting him up into the air.

"Let him go Truble. Clearly he has no intention of collaborating with us, and we can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. This was a mistake."Nick said with a pacifying tone, hoping that would be enough to stop his volatile sister from attacking the Argent associated teen. The last thing they needed now was to have a war break out between Grimms and Argents. Hunters killing each other was the worst possible thing that could happen for mankind.

"Aaaaargh! I wish I could strangle you to death!"Truble exclaimed in frustration as she shoved the teen wolf off of her.

"I'm sorry bro, this is my fault. I really thought he was going to be of help to us. After observing him for a while, and from what I heard about him taking out the psychopathic alpha, I became convinced that he was down for the cause. I thought he was like us."The teen Grimm apologised.

"Don't blame yourself. None of us foresaw this outcome. It's not all on you, it's on all of us."Nick tried to comfort his little sister.

"If that is all, then I will be on my way."Scott said as he turned and left without another word, not even waiting for a response from his audience.

' _I have to warn the others as soon as possible, and Erica has to make sure that she isn't followed back to the hideout.'_ Scott thought wearily. He had to admit that he was impressed with Abaddon's choice for a hideout, no one would ever think to go and look for them at the old and abandoned sub-station, especially with Derek keeping up appearances at his old house. However, he had to warn Erica to make sure that she is not followed back to the hideout so that they can keep that secret for a while, at least until Scott could organise for a more secure location with more...humane conditions.

' _Or rather, wolfane conditions?'_ Scott thought with a small grin.

"Well that was a bummer! Kid sure has some attitude."Monroe thought out loud.

"Yeah, but I was under the impression that you hunters are supposed to collaborate with each other, like it was a code of honour or whatever?"Rosalee asked with a confused expression, a question that was directed at her two Grimm friends.

"That's true. However, that mostly works when hunters are operating on neutral ground. Beacon Hills is Argent territory, and hunters don't like it when other hunters step into their territory. I suppose in a way, we are more like our supernatural counterparts than we care to admit." Nick replied.

"I see. So what are we going to do now? Are we going to just hope we randomly bump into this new alpha or are we Monroe and I going to try and track them down or what?"Rosalee asked anxiously.

"Yeah bro, what are we going to do now?"Truble asked curiously.

"There's nothing we can do. We have to abort the mission. We can't be sure if Scott won't warn Erica or Derek about our intentions, and if he did, and Monroe and Rosalee went tried to join the pack without knowing that they were on to them..."Nick trailed off, leaving the others to put the rest of the pieces together on their own.

"Yeah, that wouldn't end very well for us."Monroe said with a look of realisation.

"But Monroe is an alpha, and Rosalee is an experienced Beta. Right now, we can assume that this alpha is relatively new, and only has Derek and Erica as his betas. I'm sure Monroe and Rosalee could take them, or at least stall them long enough for us to arrive."Truble retorted.

"We cannot put their lives at risk based on assumption alone. Also, even if the situation turned out to be just as you predicted, what would be the point of it? Wouldn't we be the bad guys in such a scenario? Our job is to protect the innocent, but if the wolves found out we were trying to plant double agents in their ranks, that is in itself an act of war. They would be within their rights to deal with Rosalee and Monroe as they see fit, and of course we would then try to rescue them, and that could lead to a war, a war that we started. We mustn't lose sight of what and why we are doing it, a war will lead to death to both sides, and there will be collateral damage in the form of innocent lives that will inevitably be lost. Our relationship with the Argents will be strained too, I'm sure they don't want to have a war break out on their territory."Nick explained his reasons thoroughly.

"I see. I guess it really is my fault then. If I hadn't tried to bring Scott into this, we wouldn't have to worry about the werewolves finding out about our intentions." Truble said dejectedly.

"No actually I'm glad you did, it gave me a reason to finally speak to Scott McCall. I've been curious about him for a while now, but the mysterious case of a long disappearance and amnesiac return was the Sheriff's jurisdiction, and he forbade me from getting involved, as this case had nothing to do with my reasons for being here. I did however get to read the files on him, and I've been both curious and weary of him ever since. His subsequent induction into the Argent Association Of Hunters and defeat of the rogue alpha only served to heighten my suspicions. The final nail in the coffin was this meeting we just had with him. I can now honestly say, without a shadow of doubt, that I don't trust Scott McCall, nor do I believe his background story."Nick said with a grave undertone.

"His back story?"Monroe asked with a confused expression.

"I don't believe he's an amnesiac..."

 **000000000**

"Hello Scott, it's been a while. I bet you didn't think we would meet each other like this again."Peter greeted with a mischievous glint in his eyes, amusement and sarcasm audible in his tone of voice, and visible in his facial expression too, all this despite the fact that he was being held captive and pumped full of wolf's bane, an adjacent cell to his holding the other unexpected guest, Lydia Martin.

"Hello Peter, and Lydia."Scott greeted with a deep frown on his facial features.

It had been two weeks now since the encounter with the Grimms and their wolf pets, and Scott had made sure that Abaddon neither recruited said werewolves nor did she attack them or the Grimms as she had wanted. He'd also made sure that the others understood the situation too, including the other two recruits, Boyd and Isaac. Scott had been furious with Abaddon for once again ignoring his advice and recruiting new members so recklessly, and without consulting with him first, but the fiery redhead had been her usual dismissive and arrogant self, and Scott had been forced to once again make do with what he was given and make amendments to his plans as a result.

He'd built these cells not for holding people captive but to stop the new recruits from hurting innocent people when the full moon came about, as they were still undergoing their training, training that Abaddon had dumped on him despite the fact that he was currently the busiest and most unavailable out of all of them what with him being her adviser, a scholar, a son to a mother he had to come home to, and a hunter/double agent. The training was simple enough, he would feed them large doses of blue moon and then lock them up in the cells and use a series of taunting tactics, both mental and physical, to rile them up until they learned to control their urges. He would also give advice here and there whenever he thought that they needed it.

He'd realised early on that Erica had low self esteem, Boyd had a short temper, and Isaac was a coward, and he'd worked tirelessly to eradicate those weaknesses, as that was bad for the pack. All three of them were tortured and lonely souls, which is why Scott gave them survival exercises that would force them to not only bond with each other, but also with him and Derek. He also tried to make them understand and appreciate Abaddon as a person just as much as their alpha, but that was still an ongoing process as the arrogant, self proclaimed queen did not appear to have a very likeable personality, no surprise there of course. Nevertheless, Scott was pleased with the progress that was made on all of those fronts, and he was pleased with their combat potential as well. He found out that Boyd has strength and aggression in abundance, Erica speed, agility and tenacity, and Isaac was very resourceful, cautious, and strategic in his approach, they would make a very good team in time.

In any case that was not the issue right now. The issue was that he was in trouble because Abaddon was royally pissed at him, for many reasons. One of them was that he hadn't destroyed Peter's body, the other was that he had allowed Lydia to steal the corpse from him, the third was that Peter was alive again and that Derek had found out before she could kill him again and threatened to defect if she did. Scott also suspected that she was mostly cross with herself for letting Lydia get the jump on her and use her blood to resurrect Peter, though in her defence, she hadn't known that Lydia was a banshee that had super sound wave powers.

' _Though I doubt that trick will ever work on her again given how strong she is.'_ Scott thought to himself, and he was right too, after all, he'd just recently had a firsthand account upon his arrival when Abaddon attacked him. The first thing he'd found out was that she was incredibly fast and strong to boot, and the second thing he had found out was that, despite not being anywhere near as visually intimidating as Peter was as an alpha, that she was just as dangerous, and just as special too. Whereas Peter's full body transformation was what made him special, it was however Abaddon's claws that made her special. They were long, incredibly so, more than six times as long as Scott's own claws, and she could grow them to be just as long on her feet too, and they were practically indestructible.

' _She's like freaking real life wolverine.'_ Scott thought amusedly, though that was quickly wiped out of his face as he remembered why exactly Abaddon was cross with him. It seemed that in the time frame that Peter had been captured and locked up, that Abaddon had managed to get a lot of information out of him. Peter had told her about the alpha pack that was probably already on their way to Beacon Hills, and he'd told them about how Scott walked through all of his thoughts and memories, which prompted the question, why had Scott not told them anything about this alpha pack, and why had Scott kept Peter's body despite knowing what he had planned with Lydia?

It had taken a lot to calm Abaddon down and to get her to trust him again, but Scott had managed to pull it off. He hadn't told her about the alpha pack only because he had still been investigating the issue, trying to get more detailed information about the alpha pack than he did from Peter's mind, a task at which he had succeeded as he finally managed to track down the main server to the Argent Association Hunter Base, break into said facility, and insert his virus into their stream so that he can hack it at his leisure. Needless to say, the information he obtained from the Argent server about the Alpha pack was more than a little terrifying. Of course, he hadn't told her that part of the reason he hadn't told her yet was because he wasn't sure that she wouldn't follow in the steps of the other members of the alpha pack and try to slaughter them all for the power, and to save her own skin in the process. In any case, he had no choice now, he was going to have to tell them.

"Scott! What are you doing...you're one of them aren't you?"Lydia trailed off in despair, her joy at seeing a friendlier face not sustaining a very long life span unfortunately.

"I'm a hunter, working for the Argent Association Of Hunters. I was the one that killed Peter."Scott replied, smoothly ducking the dreaded question about his werewolf status.

"Oh yes you did use Argent grade weaponry when you and Derek conspired to kill me. I was curious about how on earth you got your hands on those weapons, but now I'm even more curious about how a werewolf beta that I turned not so long ago managed to get himself inducted into the Argent Association...unless of course, he was already a hunter before I turned him."Peter said in a moment of realisation.

' _And there goes my secret werewolf status. Great, now Lydia knows too.'_ Scott thought with exasperation.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but unfortunately, I was not a hunter when you bit me. It's a long story but, I actually did manage to worm my way in after you turned me."Scott retorted, Lydia's eyes going back and forth between the two werewolves, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she struggled to digest the information.

"I...impossible!"Peter argued in denial.

"I don't really care what you think. What I'm more interested in is how Lydia managed to not only find my secret hideout, but also managed to unlock the heavily encrypted security system in order to gain access. To gain entrance into that facility without a finger print, voice, and retinal scan requires you to enter over 48 different passwords consecutively, within a space of ten seconds between each password. It's practically un-hackable. How on earth did you manage to do that? Oh and please answer honestly, not only can I hear your heartbeat and perfectly see all the visual ticks associated with lies, but your life right now also depends on your honesty."Scott asked with a threatening undertone.

"My oh my. You know despite your diabolical and ruthless assassination of me, I never imagined you were quite capable of something like this Scott, threatening to kill an innocent girl? As your alpha, I can't help but feel this sense of pride well up in me."Peter said with a mischievous tone.

"You're not my alpha, you're not even an alpha anymore, and I'm not the one threatening to kill her, Abaddon is the one who wants her head, and rightfully so given what she has done. The only reason she is alive right now is because of me, and the only way she gets to walk out of here alive, in other words, the only reason I continue to protect her is if she tells me the truth..."

"I don't know how I did it!"Lydia cut in desperately, tears free falling from her anguished looking eyes, her body shaking violently like the fragile little girl that she was.

' _Though only so because she has yet to master her powers.'_ Scott had to remind himself.

"I swear it! The numbers just appeared to me! It's like, like I was lead to the location of his body by his soul or something, and like it was showing me all the numbers! I didn't want to do it! But I couldn't help it! I was seeing things and experiencing crazy things and the only way to stop it was to do what he wanted me to do! To...to resurrect him!"Lydia cried frantically.

"You have to believe me. Please Scott! I didn't want to do it!"Lydia pleaded.

"You can stop crying now. I believe you."Scott replied simply.

"Y-you do...?"Lydia stuttered in shock.

"Yes. Banshees have the ability to communicate with the dead, and they also have the ability to manipulate sound waves. You used the former to locate my hideout and to figure out my encryption code, and you used the latter to incapacitate Abaddon momentarily so that you can get her blood. You can become quite a force of nature if you master your powers, though I don't expect you to succeed in defeating Abaddon ever again. You caught her off guard because she didn't know about your powers, she thought you were a normal human."Scott explained calmly.

"So...I'm a m-monster, like everyone here? I'm called a banshee?"Lydia stuttered out.

"Monster? Hmmm, well, we don't consider ourselves monsters, but in the eyes of humans, I guess the words 'freak' and 'monster' would be common terms to describe us, freak for you, and monster for us."Scott replied.

"I see..."Lydia trailed off with a far off expression, as if she was in really deep thought.

"So, can I go home now? You said you'd let me go if I told you the truth."Lydia demanded.

"Yes well, it's not that simple."Scott said with an ominous tone.

"You promised me!" Lydia exclaimed furiously, Scott glad that she didn't accidently activate her super vocal cords, though her voice was still quite unnaturally loud anyway.

"I know, and I intend to keep my promise. However, there are conditions. Like I said, Lady Abaddon wants your head on a platter. To convince her to release you, one of two things has to happen. One, I can remove your memories of all the events of today and anything related to Peter, or two, you can keep your memories but have to swear your allegiance to the pack and vow to serve Lady Abaddon loyally and faithfully from henceforth until the day that you die. Eventually, with your powers, you can take on the role of an emissary to our pack if all things go well. I believe no pack has ever had a banshee as an emissary before, and with your incredible talent, even for a banshee, I believe you would make an excellent emissary. So what say you, Lydia Martin?"Scott asked curiously.

"Will you join the pack?"

"This is madness, but also ingenious! A banshee as an emissary? How come I never thought of this before?"Peter thought out loud, both Scott and Lydia ignoring him as they seemed to be solely focussed on each other at the moment.

"I...how exactly do you erase my memories? And what are the pros and cons of joining your ummm...pack?"Lydia asked wearily.

"I will erase your memories by using an ancient werewolf technique, which is basically me sticking my claws into the base of your neck and sifting through your memories until I find the ones I want to pluck out. It will hurt briefly, and you will have a wound on your neck, but once the wound heals, you will go on with your life as if nothing happened. There won't be any side effects..."Scott trailed off as he waited for Lydia to digest the information, who didn't seem happy about the idea of either having someone stick their claws into her neck or someone going through her memories, or both.

"Becoming part of the pack means that you will enjoy our protection and you can call on any one of us at any time to help you should you run into trouble. Also, each werewolf in a pack gets a strength boost every time they add a member to their pack, the higher the number of members, the stronger the pack becomes as a whole and individually. Now common lore has it that this phenomenon only applies to werewolves, but based on information I recently acquired, I believe it might be possible that even other supernatural species might be able to enjoy these benefits if they joined a werewolf pack."Scott explained.

"Nonsense! If such a thing was possible then I would have known about it!"Peter argued vehemently.

"Then tell me why the members of Deucalion's pack don't have emissaries anymore? What benefit did they get from treating them the same as the other betas when Deucalion recruited them?" Scott asked rhetorically, causing Peter's eyes to once again widen in sudden realisation.

' _Could it be? Did they gain power from killing their druid emissaries too? And if that is true, then does it mean that the pack gained a strength boost by recruiting the druid in the first place? Does that mean that the druid itself also got a strength boost as he suggests Lydia will?'_ Peter thought in wonder and amazement, unable to believe how much of an incredible thinker Scott was, and yet feeling now more threatened than ever by his existence.

"What the hell are you two talking about?"Lydia asked irritably.

"Don't worry about that for now. What you should focus on is making your choice. The pack will owe you its loyalty, collaboration, and protection if you join, and you will owe us the same. However, this also means that our enemies will become your enemies, and your enemies will become our enemies. Our secrets will be your secrets, and your secrets will become ours. Lady Abaddon's orders are also absolute, and refusal to obey will be considered a betrayal and warrant death or bansishment. Death or banishment are the only ways to leave the pack once you have joined, but trust me, Lady Abaddon is not the banishing type. You will also have to put the needs of the pack first and foremost above everything else, that is your duty and obligation as a member of the pack. If you are willing to accept all of these terms and conditions, then you can join the pack and are free to go home until you are called in for whatever reason Lady Abaddon sees fit."Scott explained, once again taking a short pause to give Lydia a chance to digest the information before continuing where he left off.

"Bare in mind that no lies can escape an experienced or well trained werewolf, so think carefully before you make a decision. If you pretend to accept the terms just so that you can keep your memories, Lady Abaddon will definitely order your death, she won't even consider letting you leave here alive with or without your memories. I'll give you some time to think about it. I have to go and make a presentation to the rest of the pack about something and then I'll want your decision when I return. Try not to listen to this guy while I am gone, he is the most deceitful and manipulative person that I know, and that's saying something. He'll try to get in your head. Make sure the choice you make is your own, and only your own." Scott said as he turned and walked away from the cell dorm, closing the heavily secured door at the end of the tunnel so that even if they somehow managed to escape their cells, that his prisoners wouldn't be able to leave the cell block, and also of course for the sound proofing around the block to do its job as that would be pointless if he left the door open.

' _Can't have our prisoners listening in on the happenings of the royal house after all.'_ Scott thought amusedly, unable to believe that Abadouche was actually serious about this whole queen of the wolves agenda that she was pushing, even though he was keeping his promise to help her realise said goal if possible.

 **00000000000**

 **The Alpha Wolf Pack:**

A werewolf pack comprised by only alpha werewolves. There are no betas in this pack, and it is widely recognised by hunters as the most dangerous werewolf pack and in fact the most dangerous group or organisation of supernatural creatures to ever exist. The hierarchial struction of this organisation can be depicted in the form of a pyramid, with one person, the head and leader of the alpha pack at the top.

There are two individuals below him, and these two are said to be just as strong as the leader of the alpha pack. These two can give out orders to the rest of the pack without consulting the head as long as said instructions are to the benefit of the pack. However, despite this, they can be held accountable by the person at the top of the heirarchial order. These three, together, are known as the three Demon Kings of the Alpha Pack.

The next row in the pyramid contains three individuals known as the Death Dealers. Death Dealers, not counting the three demon kings, are the strongest members of the pack and also the most well versed in warfare, combat, and assassination. They are assassins for the alpha pack and one just one of these individuals is capable of destroying a whole organisation of hunters. They are known to take on some of the most difficult and even seemingly impossible assignments for the alpha pack.

Further down the pyramid is a row of four individuals. These four are known as The Cleaners. These four are more than combatants or assassins, they are known to be responsible for gathering intelligence and cleaning up after the Death Dealers, eradicating evidence of their presence altogether at a combat scene. Let it be noted that these four are also powerful alphas in their own right. It would be safer not to engage even one of them under any circumstances unless specifically cleared to do so.

The last row contains five individuals, and these are the lowest in the heirarchial order. These are the alpha pack's foot soldiers, but once again, should not be engaged unless specifically ordered to do so. They are the weakest members of the alpha pack, but are still much stronger than the average alpha for obvious reasons. Also, this group can be particularly aggressive, vicious, and merciless as they wish to impress the three kings so that they may be granted a promotion. Ocassionally, a Death Dealer will take one or two of them on a mission where he or she feels they might need back up but that bringing another Death Dealer might be overkill. Alternatively, a death dealer will bring one or two of them to provide guidance, mentorship, and experience.

That is the structure of the alpha pack, a five layer pyramid, and fifteen members.

 **Name:** Deucalion

 **Age:** N/A

 **Hair Colour:** Blonde

 **Eye Colour:** Faded Grey/Blind

 **Skin Colour:** White

 **Alias:** Demon Wolf/ Apex Predator

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Demon Emperor/ Demon King

 **Threat Level:** S class

 **Info:** Leader of the alpha pack and regarded as the strongest and wisest of the three kings. He is known as a visionary and is also a founder of the alpha pack. It is known, through him, that an alpha will gain all the strength of any beta that he kills. After finding out about this secret, he expanded the size of his pack until he had close to seventy members, and then slaughtered them all so that he can gain all of their powers.

However, once he had all the power, it is believed that he came to the realisation that all alphas need a pack, or maybe it is just that he felt lonely and wanted a pack, or that he wanted companions that would compliment his own strength. He was and is known as a man of vision, a visionary of sorts, which might explain how he was able to recruit the other two kings and convince them to follow him, as some believe that the other two kings are just as strong, and possibly even stronger than he is.

His wolf transformation is legendary. Legend has it that when he adopts his werewolf state, or even if he is just slightly angered, his power is so vast that it affects the weather itself. Dark cloud, thunder, and lightning are associated with every battlefield that he has taken part it. Some however are sceptical, believing it to be a mere hyperbole, and some even believe that The Demon Wolf chooses battle grounds based on the weather forecast for that day to make himself seem all the more intimidating. However, the few hunters who have survived, or have been allowed to live have all confirmed that it was in fact Deucalion's power that affected the weather, as the forecast in those specific days is said to have predicted clear skies.

 **Name:** Gabriel Van Helsing

 **Age:** N/A

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Eye Colour:** Black/Dark Brown

 **Skin Colour:** White

 **Alias:** The Black Demon/ The Shadow Wolf/Wolf of Shadows/ Shadow Beast/Beast Of The Darkness

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/ Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Demon King

 **Threat Level:** S class

 **Info:** Was a hunter of supernatural creatures approximately four centuries ago. He was and is known by legend as the best hunter to ever step foot on the surface of the earth. However, a werewolf bite turned him into the very thing that he hated most in his life.

It is said that he initially thought about killing himself, as was and is customary for hunters should they be infected, but thought better of it when he realised that his job would be a lot easier if he had the super strength, speed, and senses of the creatures that he was hunting. And so it was, that the greatest human hunter of all time, became a werewolf that hunts and kills other werewolves.

Initially, other hunters allowed him to reign free as he was finding and killing off monsters at a far more rapid and efficient rate than they were, making a big and visible difference in the world. However, weariness settled in the first time Van Hellsing killed an alpha, and rose to become an alpha himself. Impressed by his own performances after gaining his alpha upgrade, Van Helsing is known to have focussed his attention on more and more alphas as he attempted to become the strongest supernatural species in the world, so that he can become an even better hunter than he already was. However, it is believed the hunters of that time lost faith in Van Hellsing and started to believe that he was targeting the strength boost of alphas for his own gains and was no longer the man he once was. The hunters feared that one day Van Hellsing would become an even bigger threat to mankind than any of the monsters that he was killing, and the motion for the assassination of Van Hellsing was born, and the hunters turned him into an enemy to mankind, into that which they feared, a role that he has made his own over the centuries.

Needless to say, after all these years, and given the man and monster Van Hellsing is known to have been, it is no wonder why people wonder how it is that Deucalion has managed to reign this abomination in and under his control. It is also no wonder why the alpha wolf pack has been, for the most part, left alone to its devices, as Van Hellsing alone is just cause for avoidance, especially when one considers his werewolf transformation, a gigantic black furred werewolf much bigger and stronger than even the most terrifying of bears, with rippling muscles and able to walk and run both on two legs and on all fours, extremely fast and flexible for its size too. Gabriel's only weakness is his affections for one of the female alphas in the pack, one of the cleaners, with whom Gabriel Van Hellsing is in a relationship with. That is to say if that in itself can be considered a weakness, as it is misleading to say that not just any alpha, and not just any member of the pack of apex predators, but that the designated leader of The Cleaners is anyone's weakness.

 **Name:** Lucian

 **Age:** N/A

 **Hair Colour:** Brown

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Skin Colour:** White

 **Alias:** The White Demon/ The Snow Demon/ The White Wolf/ The Snow Wolf

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/ Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Demon King

 **Threat Level:** S class

 **Info:** His true age is unknown, but there are rumours that this werewolf is close to a thousand years old. Many however have their doubts as so called experts aren't even convinced that a werewolf can live that long, however, it is said there are records of his deeds and misdeeds dating back 800 years.

Before joining Deucalion's pack, it is believed that Lucian had the largest pack in the history of werewolf existence, consisting of close to six hundred members. He had so many members that sources say that he had to allow the whole Alpha Werewolf pack to join his pack so that they can help him kill off his brethren, whom he believed were planning a revolution against him. Needless to say, having temporarily joined Lucian's pack and helped to kill two thirds of his pack, that all of the other Alphas in the pack have gained a great amount of strength from Lucian.

Lucian's is a terrifying existence by any measuring stick. He, like Van Hellsing, likely joined The Alpha Werewolf Pack not because he had no choice, but because he wanted to. Again, no one knows how Deucalion managed to get something like Lucian and Van Hellsing under his command, and most likely, either of them could theoretically take Deucalion out in a one on one battle, powerful and terrifying as Deucalion himself may be. It is no surprise perhaps that Lucian's transformation is similar to that of Van Hellsing, the only exception being the colour of his furr, which is snow white as opposed to Van Hellsing's midnight black.

This werewolf has no known physical weakness, but there might be an emotional connection to exploit as this werewolf is known to be in a romantic relationship with one of the other alpha females in the pack, one of the death dealers going by the name Selene, a formidable opponent in her own right.

 **Name:** Selene

 **Age:** N/A

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Eye Colour:** Electric Blue

 **Skin Colour:** White/Pale

 **Alias:** Carnage

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Death Dealer

 **Threat Level:** A plus

 **Info:** Initially a trained Hungarian spy and assassin, and later became a mercenary for hire. It is in this role as a mercenary that she became entangled in the world of the supernatural as during right after World War 2, at a time where hunters were near extinct and resorting to paying mercenaries for hire to help them survive the silent war between hunters and werewolves.

Soon after that she became a fully fledged hunter, and a glorious one at that, one of the best of her times. It is said however that she fell in love with a werewolf going by the name Michael Corvin, who, according to her at the time, had not harmed a single innocent life and had the purest heart of any creature she had ever encountered, human or otherwise. Heartbreak is what followed next, as many people believed that the beast Corvin was manipulating her and trying to turn her against them, operating under the belief that eliminating said werewolf would break the spell and bring her back to her senses. It did not turn out like that as records have it that Selene love for the beast turned into an incomprehensible loath for mankind and especially hunter kind, going on a killing spree against her own comrades, a killing spree that likely would have ended in her death had the Snow Wolf had not come to her rescue. The rest is all history and Selene is now part of the Alpha Werewolf Pack, and is known to be in a romantic relationship with her saviour, the Snow Wolf.

She is a very strong and ferocious beast, merciless, brutal, and especially vicious against hunters. She is skilled in all forms of combat, whether it be hand to hand, firearm, or millie weapons combat. She is not as strong as the Three Kings, but that is no slight against her, she is still stronger than at least ten out of the fifteen members of this pack, and equal to one of the remaining five. Nothing stands out about her werewolf transformation except for the red eye depicting her status as an alpha, but still, she is strong, skilled, and ferocious enough that a flee on site order has been put on her just like the other Death Dealers and the Three Kings.

 **Name:** Sebastien Valet

 **Age:** N/A

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Eye Colour:** Brown

 **Skin Colour:** White/Tan

 **Alias:** The Beast Of Gevaudan/The Beast

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Death Dealer

 **Threat Level:** S class

 **Info:** A former French soldier from the 1700s who has the most mysterious and astonishing of werewolf transformations. Those who have seen him and lived to tell the story speak of an incredibly big beast that looks like a ghost trying to pass itself of as a real and physical manifestation, as if the beast itself is made of nothing but whiffs of black and grey smoke. Even as he transforms one sees no physical changes in him, but instead sees only black and dark grey smoke appear out of nowhere and cover his entire body.

It is said that he wasn't even an alpha when Deucalion found him, but he was able to convince him to hunt down and kill a whole pack of werewolves whose alpha had refused to join the alpha pack, including said alpha of that pack, effectively turning Sebastien Valet into an alpha werewolf. That he was able to defeat an alpha and his pack even though he himself was a beta speaks volumes of the strength possessed by The Beast Of Gevaudan. It is believed that he has the strength nearly, if not on par with the Three Kings, which is why he is known as The Pride Of The Death Dealers by his comrades. He is also the designated squad leader for the Death Dealers.

Like Lucian and Gabriel, one possible emotional weakness that can be exploited is his affections and relationship status with Kali, who happens to be one of the Death Dealers herself, and again, let it be stressed how misleading it is to suggest that a Death Dealer is anyone's weak point, or any alpha for that matter, member of an alpha pack or not.

 **Name:** Kali

 **Age:** N/A

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Eye Colour:** Brown

 **Skin Colour:** Tan/Caramel

 **Alias:** Kalimal

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Death Dealer

 **Threat Level:** A plus

 **Info:** Along with Selene, recognised as the strongest female werewolf in the world, a true force of nature. This beast is far less sophisticated than her compatriot, but just as dangerous and even more ferocious in battle. She is often, in fact, always seen barefooted, as she has claws on her feet just as sharp and just as lethal as the ones on her hands. To this day, nobody knows if the ability to grow claws on your feet is an ability specific to her or of all werewolves are capable of this feet and just choose not to. Let it be known that complete transformations like the ones used by Gabriel Van Hellsing and Lucien involve the growth of claws on all of their limbs, however Kali is the only one known to do this in her human form.

Witness clearly and unniquivocally describe her as a master martial artist, dangerous in hand to hand combat, or rather claw to hand/weapon combat and millie weapons combat. She is known for her incredible speed, precision, and agility, even for a werewolf alpha. She shows absolutely no mercy or remorse for her enemies is known to have extremely sadistic tendencies in battle, preferring to prolong the suffering of her enemies using inhumane methods before killing them off. Like all members of the alpha pack, but especially for the Death Dealers and Kings, it is advisable to flee on site should any man, woman, or even a squad of less than ten hunters encounter her. Victory is nowhere near guaranteed even with more than ten numbers, ten is the absolute minimum.

 **Name:** Brynn and Connor McLean

 **Age:** 17

 **Status:** Twins

 **Hair Colour:** Blonde

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Skin Colour:** White

 **Alias:** The Purebreds

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Cleaners

 **Threat Level:** A class

 **Info:** One of three talented sets of twins in the alpha pack, the purebreds, a boy and a girl, are the last living descendents of a long line of purely bred werewolves. It is said that there is no werewolf strain that is as pure as the blood of these two creatures. They come from a very traditional family, a family that has strictly bred within the werewolf clan for thirteen generations straight. According to this family's customs, a male purebred wolf will be married to a female purebred wolf, and the children of said couple will be required to only marry another purebred werewolf, and so on and so on, for thirteen generations now.

It is no wonder that the Demon Wolf made it a priority to recruit this particular set of twins, as they are regarded as the two wolves with the greatest potential amongst the werewolf species. At only 17 years old they are already alphas, and hold positions as two of the Cleaners in the alpha pack. How powerful will they be by say age thirty? That is something that all hunters should dread. The elimination of these two before they reach their potential is arguably more important than the elimination of Deucalion himself.

Furthermore, the female twin is known as a computer/technological genius and the Boy is known to have a fascination for science and biology, this speaks volumes of their intelligence considering how young they are. Some conspiracies theorists within the hunter association believe that the McLean clan was not just a traditional family, but were actually attempting to create the ultimate werewolves of the modern day, they believe that this is the reason behind the intelligence of these two. It is therefore clear that these two are the reason the cleaners are able to erase of evidence of theirs and the presence of Death Dealers, Kings, and Foot Soldiers at any particular crime and/or mission scene that the werewolf pack has operated in, with the female Brynn likely responsible for missing digital evidence and Connor for the missing dna evidence. The twins have inherited the wealth of the McLean clan, billions of dollars. Therefore, they own a multitude of lucrative businesses and it is believed that this wealth is used to finance the alpha pack.

 **Name:** Ennis

 **Age:** N/A

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Eye Colour:** Brown

 **Skin Colour:** Tan

 **Alias:** The Tank

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Cleaner

 **Threat Level:** A class

 **Info:** Known as the human tank for his incredible strength and preference for brute force above everything else in combat. Ennis, along with Kali, are two of the original members that Deucalion recruited for the formation of the alpha pack. It is believed that she is Kali's former lover, and that Kali left him for Sebastien Valet. If this is true, then this could be information that could be used to deal an emotional/psychological blow. However, given that he prefers brute force anyway in combat, it could just cause more problems to attempt to use this tactic.

His role as a cleaner is believed to involve mostly doing the heavy lifting and infiltration. It is also believed that he serves as a bodyguard to the twins during clean up and is therefore the first line of defence and counter offense should there be an interruption during clean up, but beyond that nothing is known about his role in the pack other than the fact that he is obviously dangerous.

 **Name:** Lily Gray

 **Age:** N/A

 **Hair Colour:** Blonde

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Skin Colour:** White

 **Alias:** The Read Death

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Cleaner/Squad Leader

 **Threat Level:** A class

 **Info:** The squad leader of the Cleaners, she is the most level headed, mature, and experienced of the cleaners, and lived a triple life in her human life as the adopted daughter of a billionaire, a mercenary assassin/hitman, and a serial killer. She is said to have run into a werewolf alpha in one of her mercenary jobs and received a scratch for her troubles that later turned her into a werewolf.

From then on, it is believed she resumed her hunt for her target, armed not only with her weapons but now with her new found werewolf strength. She managed to badly wound the alpha and took his life, becoming an alpha herself. Not much is known about what happened after that, other then that her father died from a mysterious animal attack, and that she turned her two adoptive children into werewolves afterwards. It is also unknown how said children became alphas themselves, but it is most likely what saved her children's lives as without a shadow of doubt Deucalion would have forced her to kill them in order to join the alpha pack.

Recent information revealed that she secretly adopted dozens of other children over the years via illegal methods. As these children are nowhere to be found, it is presumed that she killed them as per Deucalion's decree in order to join the alpha pack, it if of course believed, that they would have been turned into werewolves too. The question still remains, how did her original adopted children, twins Mark and Luke, become alphas, and why are they not dead?

Nevertheless, she is a formidable foe and is known to use human-like tactics in battle, preferring the use of subterfuge and known to use rifles and even known to snipe enemies from a hiding position. The few times that we have managed to see the cleaners together, she has been found missing from the images, which leads us to believe that, like Ennis, she has a body guard role in the clean up, except of course, from a hiding position where she is likely ready to take out anyone suspicious within the vicinity. Because of her uncommon behaviour, it is hard to gage her true strength strictly as a werewolf, but she is an cleaner in the alpha pack, and a squad leader too, so she must be formidable in close range as well, especially considering her history as a human.

 **Name:** Mark and Luke Gray

 **Status:** Twins

 **Age:** 18

 **Hair Colour:** Black

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Skin Colour:** White

 **Alias:** Dead Pulse

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Foot Soldier

 **Threat Level:** A minus

 **Info:** Beyond their psychopathic tendencies, their association with Lily Gray as her adoptive sons, and the fact that they are foot soldiers in the alpha pack, nothing else stands out about these two individuals. They are however known to carry a vendetta and they are known to go after the family members of the hunters that have managed to escape their wrath, often killing them in brutal fashion and taking the time to assemble the corpses in theatrical poses and locations for the hunters to find.

Their insanity should not be mistaken for stupidity. These two are very intelligent and are capable of pulling off elaborate schemes and plots for their enemies, typical behaviour for psychopaths.

 **Name:** Ethan and Aiden

 **Status:** Twins

 **Age:** N/A

 **Hair Colour:** Brown

 **Eye Colour:** Brown

 **Skin Colour:** White

 **Alias:** N/A

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Foot Soldier

 **Threat Level:** A minus (individually) / S class (Merged Form)

 **Info:** Individually possessing the typical strength and speed of a foot soldier, it is believed that these two have the capability to just about breach the S class barrier due to a unique technique that enables them to merge together and form a gigantic and super strong werewolf. Others of the belief that this is an exaggeration, and that this merged form has not been mastered yet and it's true potential hindered by the inexperience and average skill of the twins individually. Therefore, there is a dispute about whether this form allows the twins to breach the S class barrier or not, as some believe that the two female Death Dealers, who have an A+ ranking, are still far more dangerous and rank above the merged form of the twins.

There is however a consensus that the merged form does have the potential to breach the S class barrier with the right mind controlling it.

 **Name:** Natasha Romanoff

 **Age:** N/A

 **Hair Colour:** Red

 **Eye Colour:** Blue

 **Skin Colour:** White

 **Alias:** Black Widow

 **Association:** Alpha Wolf Pack/Apex Pack Of Predators

 **Rank:** Foot Soldier/Squad Leader

 **Threat Level:** A class

 **Info:** Squad Leader of the five man foot soldiers, Natasha Romanoff is a former Russian Military spy turned CIA agent, who is believed to have died about a decade ago. She is however alive and well and is part of the alpha werewolf pack. She has incredible combat prowess and she is the only Foot Soldier with an individual threat level above A minus, her threat level being equal to that of the Cleaners.

She is both dangerous and illusive in close quarters and makes up for her lack of raw power compared to some of the cleaners with her amazing skill, accuracy, and efficiency. As a former soldier, she is perhaps the perfect candidate for grooming the rest of the foot soldiers, especially taking into consideration the youth of the other four foot soldiers. This situation rings true to Deucalion's reputation as a visionary, as it cannot be coincidence that he has recruited her and place her in this position.

"And that, is all the information I was able to get from the Argent Archives and from...other sources about the Alpha Pack. Be sure to memorize their faces, you definitely do not want to be caught off guard by any of these guys."Scott said as he had the slide show replay all the images on the projector, marking the end of his presentation.

"Are you fucking kidding me? If even half of the stuff that's written there about these guys then we'll all screwed! Our only victory would be for all of us to just snap our own necks right now to prevent them from having Abbad..."

"Lady Abbaddon! I won't warn you again, Isaac...!"Abbaddon cut in with a threatening undertone, an audible gulp escaping Isaac's throat as her killing intent washed all over him, especially audible because of the super hearing that everyone in the room possessed.

"Hey Meg, you're former CIA right? What can you tell us about this Natasha Romanoff character?"Scott asked curiously, effectively directing everyone's attention to the Texas born werewolf, and more importantly, stopping Abbaddon from killing Isaac. The last thing they needed was infighting in the pack right now, but just as importantly, the last thing they needed was for Abbaddon to get a taste of the power that Deucalion was sure to promise her, as taking Isaac, as taking Isaac's life would likely begin what Deucalion was coming here to do.

"Information on her, like most former agents was classified, but she was a legend , ranked amongst the best the CIA ever had. That she managed to convince even the CIA that she is dead is a testament to her skill and talent. I had no idea she was a alive, or a werewolf, much less a member of the infamous Alpha Werwolf Pack."Meg drawled in her overly cool and relaxed tone.

"Am I the only one that thinks that she alone is the least of our problems? I mean what about the rest of these monsters? Why are we even kidding ourselves thinking that we stand even a small chance of winning against these guys?"Boyd asked incredulously, everyone staring at their feet as morale seemed to be at an all time low in the Queen's pack.

"Scott...you seem awfully calm under the circumstances, as my adviser, I expect you to have words of wisdom at times like these."Abbaddon pointed out, all too willing to pile on the pressure on her confidant because God knows she had no idea what the hell she was going to do, everyone looking at the young McCall with hopeful and desperate eyes.

"Well, the most important thing is to know what the enemy wants the most, and from there on you can build a solid plan to defeat the enemy. Deucalion has been meticulous in his choice of members for the alpha pack, from members with extraordinary, mythical power like himself, Van Hellsing, Sebestian Valet, and Lucian, to skilled assassins and former spies, to computer and technological geniuses to serial killers and former spies and secret agents. It is therefore obvious that Deucalion is arming himself for either a massive war, or an extinction event. My gut feeling is that Deucalion is preparing to go to war to all hunter kind, or more specifically, to render them extinct."Scott explained, taking a small pause as he allowed the others to gather their wits.

"How does knowing that help us defeat him exactly?"Ruby asked with a confused expression, an expression that Scott could see on everyone's faces.

"Easy. Her majesty recently rejected an offer for Monroe and Rosalee to join our pack, and we know that Monroe is actually an alpha. Now Monroe and Rosalee never got to meet Queen Abbaddon, they only communicated through Derek, and therefore, no-one who is not here actually knows who the new alpha is. If we can leak information to Deucalion about Monroe, and the fact that he is an alpha, then he will believe that Monroe is the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack that has risen, and he will be inclined to go after Monroe instead of Queen Abbaddon, whom he doesn't even know about."Scott explained patiently.

"Wow, that's actually a brilliant idea, but still, how does that relate to Deucalion's goal of eliminating all hunter kind?"Derek asked with confusion, again, a confusion that was shared by everyone else.

"Isn't it obvious? Monroe is apparently best buddies with the Grimms that are living in Beacon Hills, therefore an attack on Monroe and his wife will lead Deucalion to clash not only with Monroe but with the Grimms as well. Grimms are part of the Hunter pact between Wolves and Hunters, a clash against the Grimms will lead to the Argent's getting involved again, and ultimately it will be all out war between the Hunters along with Monroe and Rosalee against the Alpha Pack, and we will just pick up the pieces."Scott explained triumphantly.

"Oh Scotty! I knew I made the right decision when I made you my right hand man. I'm so turned on by your plan I could just lick you from top to bottom."Abbaddon said wantonly, a small blush spreading across Scott's facial features as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

' _She's just like Kate.'_ Scott thought as he tried valiantly to suppress an oncoming erection, wondering what exactly was it about him that attracted this kind of woman.

"Let's not celebrate to early, there's still the matter of what we are going to do with Peter and Lydia, and how exactly are we going to send false intel to Deucalion? We don't even know where he is."Erica voiced her concerns.

"You and I will send the message to Deucalion, see I happen to know who the Alpha Pack's emissary is, she actually works at our school. It took a while for me to put the dots together, but you gotta admit it was strange how the alpha pack somehow knows all the happenings of Beacon Hills, in hindsight, I should have realised this from the beginning..."Scott trailed off with a devious smirk.

 **Chapter End**

 **Year, the alpha pack is much stronger than the one in canon, much much stronger. However, Scott is smarter and has a number of plans and back-up plans. There will be more planning and scheming from him next chapter.**

 **What's gonna happen to Peter? Will Abbaddon let him live? Will she let Lydia live? And what about Kate and Scott? Is it real or fake? Will it matter when Kate eventually finds out? Does Abbaddon have romantic aspirations for her and Scott, or is she just flirting and teasing? What about Scott's theory about non-werewolf members getting a strength boost from joining the pack and vice versa? Does it have merit, or will the experiment fail? Does it really matter? Is a Banshee Emissary better than a Druid Emissary? What do you guys think about a...lol, never mind, that one is too much of a spoiler.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed. Thanks.**


End file.
